Now and Then
by Lioness002
Summary: This story is about how Ben, Kevin, and Gwen have changed over the years. They find out how much they have changed, but not in a way they want. It is a total GWEVIN story and it has GWEVIN all the way through. :D :p
1. Portal

**Okay this is a new Gwevin story that I came up with, the inspiration just came to me. This is kinda a trial so if you like it let me know, that way I know if I should continue the story! –I Own Nothing (I Wish I did though) :) –Lioness002 :) Hope you like it!**

**...**

"Kevin!" I screamed as he attacked the giant serpent and monkey combination. Kevin had been going head first into everything these days, maybe he's just happy he's back to normal, or he's just being Kevin but who knows what goes through his head sometimes. I ran up to him as the giant swatted him against the nearby wall, Kevin hit it with a thud and slowly slide down the wall with a moan.

"Hey creep!" I screamed. "Stay away from him!" I rushed the monster with my fists covered in mana, I was in pure fury. I jumped and dodged the monster as it tried to squish me like a bug. Ben was on the other side of the room taking care of some regenerating robot, it just wouldn't die. I could hear Ben smashing the thing to pieces, then moments later, it would be back good as new. I could hear him yelling in frustration. "We're losing." I thought. I looked back to Kevin still out cold against the wall.

"Ah!" I yelled as the monster swatted me right in my stomach, I flew just as Kevin had. I quickly protected myself with a bubble of mana, it was just in time. Once it was up I hit the wall with a lot of sped and force, the bubble protected me from most of the impact so I wasn't hurt to bad, thankfully. "What and I going to do?" I thought as I got up and shot mana beams at the monster.

Then a thought struck me. "The ceiling! I can hit it with my mana!" I ran up to the monster and pointed my mana toward the old dilapidated ceiling. Once my mana hit the ceiling, the building started to shake. "Oh crap." I whispered. My world going in and out of focus as the building started to fall apart and fall at near and far distances from me.

"Ben!" I screamed. "Grab Kevin, we have to get out of here!" Ben nodded as he smashed the robot once again with Ultimate Humungousaur. Once the robot was down he sprinted to Kevin scooped him up and barreled through the already crumbling walls, I followed. The serpent monkey was in pursuit but didn't make it out to follow us because just as we got out the building, it finally broke apart into hundreds of pieces, it ended as a pile of rubble.

I turned and surveyed my handiwork. "Not bad." I thought. That was when I remembered Kevin.

"Crap!" I turned to Ben. " Ben, put Kevin down so I can get a look at him." Ben obeyed and placed Kevin softly on the grass. Just then the Ultimatrix timed out and where Humungousaur once stood was my eighteen year old cousin Ben. I rushed over to Kevin to get a look at him.

He wasn't that bad on the front but I feared his back would be worse. After the impact of the aliens hit, his absorbed coating had fallen off so when he hit the wall it was all him, flesh and blood. Just as I was about to push him over, he stirred.

"Huh what?" Kevin looked around worriedly with frantic eyes, but when his eyes meet mine he relaxed some. He just looked at me and Ben. "What happened? And why do I feel like I got run over by a train?" I looked at him worriedly.

"Oh, that must be your back. Are you hurt bad?" He shook his head no, but he flinched when he tried to get up from the ground, when that happened he fell on his back. His only sound was a bottled up moan.

"You liar, it does hurt, why did you shake your head no?" He just looked at me with a pained expression.

"Because I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Anyway you never answered my question. What happened?" For the first time Ben spoke.

"I'd like to know that as well, what did happen Gwen?" Ben turned to look at me, my mind blanked.

"Well...you see, we were losing and I had to do something so I shot the roof, I didn't know it would bring down the whole building." I stated sheepishly. Ben just sighed.

"Whatever. At least we're all okay...or mostly okay in Kevin's case." Kevin just glared at him.

"I'm fine Tennyson, I'm not a wimp like you." Ben just pretended like he hadn't heard Kevin's last comment.

"Anyway, did those aliens get away or are they...dead?" I sighed.

"I don't know Ben, I'm sorry but it was the only way to get out of there alive." I turned to Kevin when he grabbed my hand that had been resting on his chest, he smiled.

"That's my girl, kick butt." I smiled and nodded.

"Here, Kevin take off your shirt." Kevin's eyes widened and Ben froze, it looked like he thought he hadn't heard right. Kevin gave me an odd look and Ben just looked confused.

"What?" Both Ben and Kevin asked in unison. I just shook my head.

"It's not what you think you guys, I'm going to heal Kevin's back." Both Kevin and Ben's faces calmed down a little.

"Ohhhhh." Both Kevin and Ben replied in unison once again. I snorted.

"What did you think I meant?" The boys looked between each other and Ben replied.

"No comment." I looked at them and rolled my eyes.

"Perv's." I mumbled under my breath. Kevin did as I said and pulled off his tight black T-shirt. I felt like whistling but I held it in.

"Okay Kevin, turn over and lay on your stomach. The reason I asked you to do this is because I need contact with the hurt section of the body to make the spell work correctly. If I didn't it might not work right. Oh, and it might hurt a little." Kevin just nodded and laid his head on the cool grass.

Kevin tensed when I touched his back. His back looked horrible already, purple, yellow, black, and blue bruises blossoming all over his broad back. I touched the section as lightly as I could so he wouldn't have to experience any unneeded pain.

As I mumbled the memorized spell, a pink glow illuminated from my hand that was placed on his back. I could fell the mana moving through my body, moving at my command to heal Kevin. I felt Kevin's muscles tense underneath my touch as the mana healed his bruised flesh and stopped his internal bleeding.

As the spell did it's magic I heard Ben gasping as Kevin's bruises melted away as if they were blown away with the wind. This process was hard on me considering this was only the second or third time I had done this spell, it used a lot of power but I knew it was for a good cause. The longer I healed Kevin, the more the mana surrounding him went relaxed, I was easing his pain.

After about ten minutes of healing I had nothing left in me, I was pooped. When I pulled my hand away it was as shaky as the building had been earlier. I took a good look at Kevin's back, it was completely healed and he was much more relaxed as far as I could tell. As he got up, Ben poked his back to see if it worked. I felt dizzy as Kevin smacked away Ben's hand and grabbed me before I could fall over.

"I got you, don't worry you'll be okay." Kevin whispered in my ear. I nodded at Kevin and slowly laid my head on his shoulder just as I passed out.

...A Few Hours Later

When I first came too, my first thought was "Where am I?" and "Is Kevin okay?" As I looked around at my surroundings I realized where I was, I was in Kevin's house. Again I realized I was in his bed but there was no one around. I pushed back the comforters and walked out of the small room.

There on the couch was Ben and Kevin, both were asleep. Ben was curled up in a small leather chair and Kevin as sprawled out all over the leather couch, limbs of his going this way and that. I walked over into the kitchen to look at the clock, it was 3:30 in the morning. No wonder both of them were asleep. I went over to Kevin and looked at him, his face was so peaceful and he looked so young. "He looks so cute asleep." I thought.

I went back into Kevin's room and grabbed two extra blankets from the closet. I then went back into the living room and draped a blanket over Ben and then Kevin. Ben didn't move but Kevin curled into the blanket in an eye blink. I slowly kneeled down on the floor right in front of Kevin's face, he didn't stir so I slowly brought my hand up to his face. And slowly I brushed my fingers lightly down the length of his face.

I had expected him to move away or wake up, but he didn't. He sighed and leaned into my hand. I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and got up to go to the bedroom. I fell asleep once I hit the pillow. I had dreams about Kevin all night, but they were good ones.

...The Next Day

When I woke up for the second time, I knew I wasn't alone. When I looked around I saw Kevin sitting in a chair beside the bed. He was awake and looking at me.

"Hey." I whispered. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey." He mimicked. "You gave us quite a scare there Gwen." He whispered. "I was worried I had lost you." I gave him a sad smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Kev." I paused. "Kevin...you guys took care of me, thank you." I tried to sit up but he placed his hand on my shoulder and softly pushed me down.

"Don't, your still weak from that spell you pulled, don't strain yourself." I gave him an odd look and shook my head.

"Kevin I'm fine, but how are you? Did my spell work?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good as new, but that thanks to you." I called the doctor when we brought you here, he said you would be okay in a few days, but I told him about the injury I had before, he said if you hadn't healed me I would have died of internal bleeding." My eyes widened but Kevin stopped me.

"Oh don't worry I'm fine, your fine, and the doctor I called was a Plumber, nothings been relieved. We're all still safe." I nodded and let out my breath.

"Well that's good." I shivered a little and he looked worried.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded as I pulled the comforters closer to my small body.

"Yeah, just cold." He gave me a devilish smile. "What are you thinking Kevin?" I asked as he got up from his chair and moved to the other side of the bed and sat down. I rolled over to look at him. He gently ran his fingers down the length of my jaw, I blushed.

"I was thinking...that I could help you warm up." It took me a moment to understand what he meant, but then I got it.

"Oh. Okay." I said as I lifted the covers and let Kevin slide into the space next to me. I felt like I was on fire when Kevin scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered a little but that was from pleasure. The funny thing was, is that he was actually really warm and I didn't feel as cold.

I acknowledged him and scooted closer as well, I then laid my head next to his. I could feel his grip tighten. It gave me goose bumps when he laid his head on top of mine and kissed mt fiery hair. I sighed as he continued and I did warm up. "Bliss, pure bliss." I thought.

It was really nice snuggling but we both knew it wasn't going to last. At about 3:00 in the afternoon Kevin's cell phone went off. Ben was calling him. Kevin gave an annoyed huff and got out from under the covers to answer the phone.

"Yes." He answered gruffly. An excited Ben on the other line answered.

"Hey! Kev! It's Ben. How's Gwen doing?" Kevin turned around and looked at him. I gave him a cocky smile and waved. He turned back around.

"She's fine. But why are you calling me." On the other line I could hear Ben's car engine, "Is he in his car? Why? Is he coming here?" I wondered as I listened to Kevin talk to Ben. Ben answered his question.

"There's some alien activity in the forest. Or...well...there's supposed to be, I got a tip." Kevin just looked at the phone and snorted.

"Like I said before, you don't know enough people to get _tips._" Ben just mock laughed and continued.

"I called because I wanted to know if Gwen's well enough to handle it if we fight aliens tonight."

Kevin looked at me again and I nodded, I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When Kevin knocked on the door later I said he could come in.

He peaked in before he came in all the way. I was busy brushing my matted and knotted hair. Since I had spent a few nights at Kevin's before, I had an overnight bag. When I had my hair back to normal, knot free and soft as silk, I talked to Kevin.

"So, when are we meeting Ben for the mission?" I asked as I washed my face and put on new make-up.

"He said to meet him on the outskirts of the forest at about 7:00ish." I nodded and walked out of the bathroom, Kevin followed. I walked up to the bed and made it so it was good as new. Kevin just laughed and went to the kitchen.

When I was done in the bedroom I went into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of eggs, hash browns, and bacon. "Yum." I thought as I went and sat on the bar stool. Kevin turned from his position by the stove and looked me over.

"You look much better than you did a few days ago. Oh and by the way you scared me to death, don't _ever _do that to me again, next time I'll us a doctor like everyone else." He stated and at the same time scolded.

"Yeah and let them use normal methods on you and then you die? No thank you." I argued. "By the way, since when have you been able to cook? You don't seem like the type." He just laughed at me.

"What? Do you think I eat fast food 24/7? You get fat doing that." I snorted.

"You would know." From the stove I heard a thump and Kevin popped up right in front of me with the counter in between us.

"Very nice Gwen, I _almost _felt some hurt, not bad tthough." I snickered and nodded. I then got up off the stool and went into the kitchen to help Kevin with breakfast. Or at least late, late, late, breakfast.

When all the food was done we went and sat at the table. "Well isn't this nice? Breakfast for dinner." Kevin laughed.

"Well it's breakfast for you." After we finished eating and finished our random conversations, we set out for the forest. When we got into the car Kevin's radio started playing. It was "Christmas Is Creepy," by Fred. The boy...I think...was singing about how scary and creepy Christmas was. After about a minute of the song he was singing and out of nowhere a shrill shriek came from the stereo.

Kevin and I both looked at the stereo. "Was that part of the song?" I asked. Kevin nodded.

"I think it was. The funny thing is that the kid when he screamed sounded like Ben." I burst out in laughter.

"So true!" As I stared out the window I saw trees rushing by in blurs. "Kevin and his fast driving." I thought.

"Hey Kevin? What did Ben say the alien activity was?" Kevin just shrugged.

"He didn't say. I don't think he knows." I just nodded and went back to staring out the window. When we got to our destination we saw Ben leaning against his car that Kevin built for him as a 16th birthday present.

We got out of the car and started walking up to him. "Hey Ben." I greeted. "What's going on?" I asked as Ben stood up straight and walked up to meet us.

"I got a tip from an anonymous source saying there's going to be alien activity here tonight." Kevin and I nodded and all of us sat down to wait. About a hour after Kevin and I arrived we all started to stir more, we were starting to get antsy. Just as we were about to leave for the night a giant purple portal ripped through the silent night air.

Before any of us could do anything, we were pulled in by a forceful wind. As we swirled around in the vortex I was thinking a hundred things. "What's happening? Were are we going? _When _are we going? And Is everyone going to be okay?" As I looked around I saw Ben fiddling with the Ultimatrix trying to go hero and Kevin staring at me mouthing something. I looked closer, it looked like he was talking to me. I shook my head and pointed at my ears. He nodded and by some fluke made his way over toward me. It was like we were in one of those wind tunnels. When he reached me he wound his arms around my waist and yelled to me through the harsh breeze.

"Keep close to me, I'll keep you safe, don't separate." I nodded and held onto him with as much force as I could muster. Just then an opening appeared and all three of us were deposited on a flat grassy surface.

"Ow." I mumbled, as I rolled out of Kevin's arms and got a look at him and Ben.

"You guys okay?" I asked, they both nodded. For the first time I looked around at my surroundings. Once my brain was done processed everything, it froze in shock and I my first thought spilled through my mouth.

"Oh crap."

**...Hahahahahahah! Cliff hanger! I'm so evil! Anyway, this was the first chapter of the story and it was super long, it was fun writing though. Anyway I've had this idea for a while so I decided to get it turned into a story and just write it already. And this was my first real action scene so tell me how I did please! :) Oh and by the way, the song I was talking about is real so if you want a laugh listen to it in . So to those of you readers out there, **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ **And let me know how you like this new story! Love you! :) 3**

–**Lioness002 :)**


	2. Danger

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter of 'Now and Then', it will make more sense now that you find out what's so horrible in Gwen's eyes. On a personal note, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story, I wasn't sure If I was going to get interest with this one, but I did so I'm continuing. So leave me a review so I know how I'm doing and that way no ones bored to death. :) Enjoy! –I Own Nothing** **Hope you like it! :)**

**...**

When I had realized where we were I immediately wanted to go home. We were in a round little clearing that was a campsite. There were RV's parked here and there with fire pits ablaze and little kids running around screaming with laughter.

"Oh this is not good." I moaned as Ben, Kevin, and I got up from the ground. Ben came to stand next to me.

"Why is that?" He asked puzzled. I turned to look at him.

"Ben, do you now where we are right now? Take a good look around." He nodded and scanned the surrounding area. By the time he was done, he realize where we were and his eyes widened.

"No way, we're not where I think we are...are we?" I nodded. Ben sucked in a big breath and sat back down on the ground. "I hate time travel." He mumbled as he fiddled with some grass. Kevin finally got annoyed with our little personal conversation.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" He asked with a little bit of a hard edge from being ignored. I looked at Ben but he just nodded. I sucked in a big breath before I started to explain.

"Kevin." I ventured. "Do you remember the summer you...uh...meet Ben?" Kevin gave a kind of 'no duh' facial expression.

"Noooo." He answered sarcastically. I fiddled with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Well...we're kinda back in time." I looked up at Kevin's face to see his reaction. His face was clear as if what I had just said hadn't registered with him. Then he cracked a smile.

"Yeah right, nice try you two, you had me going there for a few seconds." He shook with a little laughter.

"Kevin, we aren't lying. We really are back in time, eight years back in time to be exact." I pointed at the RV on the far side of the park. "That's the Rustbucket over there." Kevin followed my gaze still not convinced.

"That could be anyone's RV, how do you know it's yours?" Again I pointed at the camp fire with three people surrounding it.

"Because Ben, Grandpa Max and I are roasting marshmallows by the fire." Again he snorted.

"That could be anyone." Ben just looked up at Kevin and sighed. He got up from his position on the ground and stood next to Kevin.

"I can tell you what happens next." Kevin just shook his head.

"Prove it. What happens?" Ben looked at his phone for the time and thought for a moment.

"In about, oh, three or four minutes there's going to be a ear piercing shriek coming from that site." Kevin rolled his eyes and went and sat against a tree.

"We'll just see." He said. I looked over at Ben in confusion as I walked over to him.

"Why doesn't he believe us? He's the one that believes everything." Ben just shook his head.

"He doesn't believe us because he doesn't want to. I would guess he doesn't want lost memory's to come to the surface." Ben whispered to me so Kevin couldn't hear what we were saying. Before I could reply a blood chilling shriek came from our campsite.

I looked over at Kevin to see his face go from smug to annoyed. He looked over at us and opened his mouth and closed it.

"Okay you have my attention, now who screamed?" Ben found something very interesting in the sky and didn't move. I giggled.

"Ben was the one who screamed." Kevin sat there and then out of nowhere broke put in fits of laughter.

"Wow Tennyson, I didn't know your voice could go that high, I'll make it my personal goal to make you scream like that again while I'm around." Ben just lowered his head.

"Great." He mumbled. As he got up and I looked to Kevin.

"We can't be seen. We could mess with the past by being seen or our younger selves could find out who we are." Kevin gave me an odd look.

"What's so bad about that? Just giving your younger self some tips on life isn't going to make the world end." I looked at him in shock.

"Okay Kevin I'm going to explain this to you so it makes sense to everyone." He glared at me but didn't say anything. "Kevin you and I are dating, right?" He nodded and smiled. I cut him off before he could make some stupid remark. I took a deep breath. "Now if I went up to your younger self and said, 'In eight years your going to be a good guy and dating Ben Tennyson's cousin.' How would you have reacted?" Kevin stopped and thought.

"I would have laughed at you, said you were crazy, and threatened your life." I nodded.

"Exactly, you wouldn't believe it. That goes the same for a younger Ben, Grandpa, and me. They would freak. They can't be found out." Kevin nodded and gave me a grave and somewhat hurt look. I sighed and went up to give him a hug.

"Remember Kevin, things have changed." I said as he and I held onto each other. I gave Ben a side long glance and he was bent over pretending to be heaving up his lunch. Kevin saw it too so we moved to the tree Kevin had been sitting at a few moments before and sat down.

Kevin sighed and finally replied. "It still hurts you know. Not being always trusted because I made some mistakes. Not being able to talk about my past...actually I just don't want to." I nodded and curled closer to Kevin as we sat looking at the setting sun.

From behind us Ben said something, "Hey guys! Are you done sucking face yet!" I could hear Ben's stupid laugh from behind the tree as he ran past us. Kevin slowly placed me down and got up to chase him.

"Guys don't do anything stupid!" I yelled after their retreating forms. "Ugh." I thought. "This is a waist of time." I bolted up and started to chase after them. I saw Kevin gaining on Ben and I knew Ben was scared to death. He was zigging and zagging millimeters from Kevin's outstretched hands.

"Get back here Tennyson and say that to my face!" He yelled as he chased Ben like a mad man. That was when I noticed where Ben was heading. "Oh god. No! No! No! He's heading right for our campsite." I was in extreme terror now, they could find out who we are.

As Ben was about to get to the campsite Kevin took a flying jump and tackled him to the ground. Ben was screaming again. "Kevin! I give, I give! Let me go man! I'm sorry!" Ben yelled as Kevin held him down to the ground. Kevin smirked and released Ben as I ran up.

Kevin mumbled something to Ben as he got up. "I told you I could make you scream like you did technically a few minutes ago. That was easier than I thought." He laughed. I ran up and smacked Kevin in the arm.

"Kevin Levin, impulse control. Next time don't chase Ben down, it's not worth it." I scolded Kevin. He just sat there and laughed at Ben. Then out of nowhere a voice came from behind us.

"Is there some trouble here?" An old gravely voice asked. We all froze because we knew that voice. We slowly turned to face Grandpa Max. I made a little 'eep' noise as Ben and my younger selves showed up from inside the RV.

We all shook our heads but I was the one to talk. "No trouble just these two acting like two year olds." They both glared at me but past Grandpa Max nodded.

"Boys can be that way sometimes." I smiled again.

"You have no idea...um...?" He gasped a little.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm Max Tennyson and these are my grandchildren Gwen and Ben." He pointed at Ben and my younger selves in turn. They both smiled at Ben, Kevin, and myself.

We were all about to leave but then another portal sliced through the air and none other than Chamcaster appeared. "Oh god. Just what we need." I whispered to Kevin and Ben. They nodded dumbly and stared dumbstruck at our enemy, or mostly my enemy.

As Chamcaster looked around her gaze fell on my younger self and was about to say something when her gaze fell on me, here brows knitted together in confusion. She just shrugged.

"Gwenie, Gwenie. You've been busy haven't you? How are you doing? I'm surprised to see _both _of you here but you know what they say, 'I can kill two birds with one stone." She said in a mock tone as she smiled cruelly. I shook my head.

"Oh please Charmcaster what's your problem? You can't take me back home so what's your chance now?" I said in a falsely sweet voice. The younger Ben, Grandpa Max, and myself were wearing extremely confused faces.

I turned to the boys and Kevin and Ben sighed but nodded. I then turned to our younger selves. "We'll explain later." But our younger selves didn't understand so they decided to go and fight Charmcaster. "No don't!" We all yelled but the younger Ben had already turned into Wildmutt and was charging head first at Charmcaster, the younger me was whispering some spell and grandpa was grabbing a ray gun of some kind from the RV.

Charmcaster just smiled and swatted Ben away like he was a fly and countered whatever spelled I was _trying_ to us. I gasped as Ben went sailing through the air, at the last second I used my mana to catch him before he hit a tree. Kevin had gone and absorbed to stone surrounding the fire pit and Ben had turned into Humungousaur. When I looked to see grandpas face he was in utter shock.

I shook my head and went and attacked Charmcaster with everything I had. I threw mana but she dodged. I could see Ben and Kevin talking about some plan. Then Kevin out of nowhere came up and kicked Charmcaster, she went soaring through the air. Ben showed up beneath her and punched before she could hit the ground. She went up and then down and hit with a big 'thud'.

I could see understanding flood into my selves face as she found out who Ben and I were, but most likely were wondering about who Kevin was. Charmcaster got up and glared at me then Kevin with a evil smile.

"Enimusca leportive!" She screeched as she pointed at Kevin and fire enveloped her hand. She made a maniacal laugh and threw fire ball after fire ball at Kevin. At first it didn't hurt him much because he was dodging, but it didn't last long. After a while one hit Kevin in the chest and it broke away some of his armor.

Ben was going Ultimate but she stopped him mid morph somehow. Ben was stuck in the air flailing like a mad man half Humungousaur and half Ultimate Humungousaur. I was enraged as she continued to try and hurt Kevin.

"Stay away from him you cold hearted bitch!" I screamed as I ran up and took a karate chop at her head. She dodged by a centimeter, and she smiled.

"What? Does this bother you Gwenie?" She said as she continued her assault on Kevin, all his armor was gone now and him being out cold and she mumbled another spell. "Lectius florience." This time she held him you with an invisible force and tried shooting him with electricity. I grabbed her hand and pointed it at the closest tree just in time.

The tree exploded into flames. "I wouldn't if I were you." I threatened.

"What is it Gwenie? Don't like me hurting your boyfriend?" I smiled at her.

"Nope." I said as I took another swing at her, this time I connected with her jaw and she let out a roar of pain. Her eyes on fire she attacked me with a beam of mana. I returned with a beam of my own mana, when our beams met sparks flew. I could see her fury but I knew she could see mine. As we dueled it out I could feel the mana pouring through my veins. It felt like every nerve, every blood cell was on fire with power.

I could see her fear as my power started to take over hers. "You messed with the wrong person Charmcaster! No one messes with my family or the people I care about." And with that I let out one last surg of power and it took her out. She lay on the ground out cold, she wouldn't wake up any time soon. For the first time in what felt like days I let out a breath of relief.

Once she had been knocked out, Ben turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. I laughed. But then out of nowhere there was a portal again and it collected Charmcaster and was gone. Ben and I stared after it.

"A little late Ben." I said as he walked over. He nodded but turned back into himself.

"That was really weird, not just being suck half and half, but Charmcaster showing up now, of all times." I nodded.

"I know what you mean." I said as I raced over to Kevin to check to see if he was okay.

As I got to him, he was still out cold on the ground. I looked him over, "He's got a few singe marks but he's not bad." Ben just laughed.

"Well no duh, you kicked Charmcaster's butt before she could hurt him to bad." I smiled a little.

"It felt good to prove that I'm the better person and sorceress." I paused and my eyes widened. "Oh wait, what about us? Our younger selves?" Ben and I turned to look at where we were, I was under a bench and Ben laid underneath the tree on fire. "I should probably put that out." I mumbled as I got up and faced the tree.

"Yeah you should." Ben said as he went over and dragged Wildmutt out of harms way.

I went through my memory banks and found the spell I was looking for. Tepestius." I whispered as a stream of water came out of my hand and hit the flames engulfing the tree. They slowly sizzled out and went dull that was when I used a small amount of water on Kevin's face. He then started to stir.

"Huh? Wa? Wait where's that crazy which and...ow!" He yelled as he tried to get up. I giggled a little but went over to kneel next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I used my mana to see the extent of damage. He shrugged but in the process moaned a little.

"What did she do to me? I feel like I was run over by a train and then thrown into lava." I sighed but wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner." I whispered into his ear, he shrugged but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No problem, I'll survive." I giggled as he picked me up and sat me on top on the nearest picnic table. "Now, where are the little mutchkin's?" He asked as he looked for the younger Ben and I. I swallowed but got Kevin's attention again pulling on his arm.

"Kevin, they saw everything. How are we going to explain what we are, and not just that, _who _we are?" I asked him, my eyes wide with worry. He shook his head.

"I don't know, they can know who you guys are, that's nothing bad. But me, that's going to cause complications. If they knew, they would attack me most likely." I nodded again.

"I'm sorry, really I am." He smiled at me.

"Corse you are but remember, it's not your fault. The reason they won't trust me is my own fault. In this situation, I kinda dug my own grave." He gave his signature smile and my heart melted. Then Ben finally showed up, he gave us one look and was about to say something when Kevin pointed at the RV. "Do you want a repeat of last time Tennyson?" Ben shook his head and scampered off.

Then grandpa Max finally came up to us. "What are you? Who are you?" Kevin and I looked to each other as our Ben came up and joined us. That was when our younger selves got up to listen to this explanation.

Ben was the one to answer. "My name is Ben Tennyson." He said to ourselves. They gasped but didn't seem surprised, grandpa nodded. The younger Ben was bouncing up and down like crazy.

"How's Sumo Slammer's doing? And what new flavors of smoothie's are there at Mr. Smoothie's? And what's going on with the Omnitrix?" Ben smiled. And was about to answer when we all gave an agitated sigh.

"I'll tell you later." He said to his younger self. Younger Ben looked disappointed but didn't force the subject.

"I'm not surprised that you're Ben, you have the Omnitrix." Grandpa said, Ben shook his head.

"No, it's called the Ultimatrix." Grandpa gave him an odd look but didn't argue. My younger self then looked at me.

"You're an older version of me aren't you?" She asked. I nodded and my younger self smiled. "Cool, I kick but." I laughed a little.

"I do kick butt. It comes in handy a lot." My younger self smiled and then looked at Kevin with a quizzical look.

"Is he going to be my boyfriend?" She asked as Ben practically choked on the air he was breathing trying not to laugh. I looked at Kevin and he nodded. I then answered her question.

"Yeah, he's going to be your boyfriend." She gave him another look over.

"So how long have I been dating him for?" It sounded so odd to hear someone else beside me say that, or me saying it but being only ten.

"Three years." I replied. Grandpa Max gave Kevin a curious look, like for some reason he looked familiar. I could see my younger selves eyes widen.

"Three years, wow that's a long time." She gave Kevin an odd look. "Did he brainwash you or something?" This time Ben couldn't hold back his laughs so he feel over and was rolling on the ground.

I smiled a little. "No he didn't brainwash me, we just like each other a lot." My younger self frowned.

"Whatever." Then Grandpa Max asked the one question our group was dreading.

"Who is he?"

**...**

**Hahahahah another cliff hanger! Sorry I make them cliffhangers but it causes interest and this chapter was getting really long so I had to cut it off at some point.** **Anyway, now you are starting to get questions like 'what's going on here**.**' Well all will be cleared up sooner or later. Now for those of you readers out there, **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** So I can keep this story alive! Even if it's a negative, positive, or a question comment it really helps. Thanks for reading! :) –Lioness002 :)**


	3. Questions

**AH! I was so busy it kills me, I didn't get to update. :( But I'm sorry it took so super long to update, I had **_**a lot**_ **of softball practices. On another note thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the story. So as usual I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

Once grandpa Max asked who he was I could feel tension rolling off of Ben and Kevin in waves, mostly Kevin though. I gulped a little and glanced at Kevin and Ben, Ben's eyes were wide with worry and Kevin's face was impassive.

"Um?" Was my only comment. For the first time in a long time I really didn't know what to say. "Okay, how can I put this so you won't freak out, um, you already know him." I said as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Grandpa Max, younger Ben and myself all looked at me curiously.

"We do?" Asked Grandpa Max in suspicion. I nodded wearily.

"Where do we know him from?" The younger myself asked as she looked him over again. "He doesn't look very familiar." I couldn't help but smile, it was true Kevin had changed physically and mentally. An idea struck me.

"How about this, we play twenty questions and see if you can guess who he is." Young Ben nodded enthusiastically.

"I like games, that sounds good." Kevin snorted.

"Someone hasn't changed much." He mumbled as I elbowed him in the side. "Ow." He said as he turned and looked at me. I just shook my head. When I looked up at the sky it was turning dark and it was getting hard to see.

"Hey kids why don't we go inside the Rustbucket, it's lit and it will keep us all warm." Grandpa said to all of us and at the same time gave Kevin an odd look. We all agreed and headed into the RV.

"So is twenty questions okay with you guys?" I asked Kevin and Ben as we all got situated in our seats inside the Rustbucket. Kevin smiled.

"A guessing game to see who I am?" He paused. "This could be fun." He said as he leaned against the window of the RV. I smiled. "Of corse Kevin would go for the fun and interesting way of letting them figure out who he was. I personally wonder what questions we are going to ask." I thought as I turned to Ben.

"Yeah," Ben took a breath. "I'm okay with it, it won't be my funeral." He said pointing the last remark at Kevin. Kevin in response just shrugged it off.

"Okay." I said as I rounded to Grandpa Max and the younger Ben and I. "Here are the rules; you have twenty questions to ask. You are working together so communicate to your team mates before you ask a question. And at the end of the twenty questions you will each individually or as a group guess to who this is, but you can't just ask what his name is." At the last sentence the younger Ben snapped his fingers in disappointment. I took a breath. "You can direct questions to myself, Ben, or to Mr. Question Mark." Kevin raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, again I turned back to grandpa and our younger selves.

"Does everyone understand the rules?" I asked. Everyone nodded, I was a little surprised younger Ben understood the rules. "Okay, then let the questioning begin." As our younger selves conversed I sat down next to Kevin.

"Do you think they'll guess who you are?" I asked as I watched my younger self glance at us and then continue talking to Grandpa. Kevin shrugged.

"It all depends on the questions being asked." Ben then joined the conversation.

"What do we do if they use up all their twenty questions and they don't get the right answer, are we telling them or not?" He asked as he looked to Kevin and then me. I shook my head.

"It's up to you Kevin." I whispered so they couldn't hear me. "It's your choice."

"I'll decide later." Kevin said as the younger Ben walked up.

"Do you have a question." The younger Ben nodded.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay, shoot." I said. The younger Ben gave me an odd look.

"Shoot what?" He asked. I laughed nervously.

"No, don't shoot anything, it's a saying." Ben still looked confused. I shook my head. "Never mind. What's your question and who's it for?" I asked.

"Our question is for you, how old were you when you first meet him?" I thought for a moment.

"Ten years old." I said. The younger Ben nodded and rejoined Grandpa and my younger self. Then grandpa came up.

"This question is for Ben." Ben nodded Grandpa took a breath.

"How long have you and Mr. Question Mark been friends?" Kevin snorted at the last minute name I gave him and how ridiculous it sounded. Ben thought for a moment.

"We became friends when I was fifteen and now we're eighteen so that means three years." Grandpa nodded and rejoined the group.

"Okay that's two questions down and eighteen to go." I said as I counted off the questions asked so far. When my younger self came up I was intrigued with what my question would be.

"What is your most prized possession." Kevin was about to answer but my younger self stopped him. "And if you say me, I will personally try to kick your butt. And when you answer don't be chintzy with the details." I couldn't help but smile and neither could Ben. Kevin coughed.

"You said possession. My most prized_ possession_ is my 1970 Camaro that is green with black stripes and has a leather interior." He paused. "Is that detailed enough for you?" Kevin answered back. I had to bite my lip to not say anything as my younger self and Kevin almost bickered back and forth.

"For now." She answered. Kevin shook his head.

"You were one tough cookie weren't you?" He asked me while I sat next to him. I shrugged.

"I guess." I said as I looked back to the younger Ben. "Your turn Ben." I said as I waited for him to deliver his question.

**~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ Portal ~ **

16 Questions Later

"Okay, so here's a page of the questions asked and answers given."

_**Question**__** Asked To **__**Answer**_

**1) "When did you two first meet?" Gwen "Ten years old."**

**2) "When did you first become friends?" Ben "Age fifteen."**

**3) "What is your most prized possession?" Mr. ? "1970 Camaro : Green/Black."**

**4) " How old are you?" Mr. ? "Nineteen."**

**5) "Have you/will you ever go to my school?" Mr. ? "Never."**

**6) "Have you ever had trouble with the law?" Mr. ? (Smirk) "Yes."**

**7) "How much do you trust him?" Gwen "With my life."**

**8) "Do you do any sports?" Mr. ? "Does drag racing count?"**

**9) "Who in your family are you closest to?" Mr. ? "My mom."**

**10) "What season did you meet him?" Ben "Summer."**

**11) "When you meet us did you like me?" Mr. ? "Nope."**

**12) "Have we meet you yet?" Mr. ? "Yes."**

**13) "Did you help us in any battles?" Mr. ? "No."**

**14) "Are you a plumber?" Mr. ? "Yes."**

**15) "Who did you get your powers from? Mr. ? "My dad."**

**16) " How different does he look from 1-10?" Gwen "A seven."**

**17) "Did have powers when we meet you?" Mr. ? "Yep."**

**18) "What are your powers? Mr. ? "Absorbing energy."**

**19) "Do you know your alien race? Mr. ? "Yes."**

"Okay, so you have one more question to ask, talk amongst yourselves and see who will ask the finale question." I mumbled as I slightly leaned into Kevin and started to doze. I gave a yawn and looked around the RV, the younger Ben was snoring from his bed and older Ben was curled up in a corner talking in his sleep**. **I was on the verge of sleep and Kevin was getting Max I could see was slowing down but the younger me was pretty awake.

"Hey guys," I said. "do you want to finish this last question tomorrow? I think all of us are getting sleepy, I mean it is..." I looked at the clock. "2:23 in the morning." I gave another yawn. Grandpa looked from both Ben's to Kevin and I and nodded.

"I think that would be good, most everyone is asleep or wants to be. I'll grab some sleeping bags, you can sleep outside or in here on the floor." I looked at Kevin, he shrugged.

"Do you want to sleep inside or outside?" He asked as he stroked my hair, since I was leaning against him Grandpa couldn't see. I turned to Grandpa Max.

"I think outside, it's already pretty crowded in here." Grandpa nodded.

"Okay then, I'll go grab those sleeping bags." He paused. "Does Ben need one?" I shook my head.

"He's already asleep, he'll be fine." I said as I stretched and got up from my seat. When Grandpa left the RV and went outside I looked at Kevin.

"You okay?" I asked as he got up and his face was blank.

"Yeah, fine." He murmured and headed outside. I stared after him confused, "He was fine a few minutes ago." I thought as I left the RV and was enveloped in a cold brisk night air. Even with it being summer, it still got cold because we were around water. As I looked around again I saw Grandpa Max coming around the side of the RV with two sleeping bags.

"Here you go, two sleeping bags." He gave them a look over. "Look them over first, we haven't used them in a while." I nodded and grabbed the two sleeping bags.

"Goodnight Grandpa." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and headed off to find Kevin. When I found him he was looking out over the lake that was the main attraction at this small campsite. I placed the two sleeping bag on the ground and stood next to him.

"What am I gonna do when they find out who I am?" He asked me as he gazed out at the rolling waves. I sighed.

"Your going to do nothing, they need to except that things have changed and that you are a different person." I grabbed his hand. "You are different Kevin, you know that." Kevin shook his head.

"Sometimes I don't." He said. I squeezed his hand.

"Well this right here shows you've changed. Four years ago this," I gestured to our connected hands. "would have never happened. Now, it's normal." I smiled. "And I believe you are a better and different person, you should too." I said as I gently pulled him over to the nearest bench to sit down.

"Four years ago, you were still my enemy." He said. I smirked.

"Well at least we know where we stood." I scooted closer to him. He didn't react, I frowned. "What's up with you?" I asked. "You're so distant all of a sudden. It's like your afraid to be around me." I sighed and grabbed the closest sleeping bag. I found a covered place and set it up on the ground.

"Kevin, you may want to get set up under a tree." I said. "It's going to get cold tonight." He stirred slightly and hesitated before he grabbed a sleeping bag and joined me. As I sat on my sleeping bag and looked at the stars I could hear Kevin join me.

"Are you going to speak to me?" I asked him as I gazed at the moon. When I looked at him he was lost in thought. I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and I smiled. "Do I intimidate you?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled.

"No." He said as he got closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. "You make me love you." I giggled as he kissed along my neck and lower to my shoulders. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" I asked as I arched my neck for better access. He paused.

"If I say yes would you be mad at me?" I smiled.

"No." He nodded.

"Good." I sighed as he gently flipped me over and we laid down on the sleeping bag together. I lightly trailed kisses up his neck to his ear. When he kissed me it sent shivers through me, pure pleasure. I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and our tongues played together, rallying. When we were forced apart from the need of air our breath was labored and ragged.

"Well," I whispered as we leaned our foreheads together. "that was technically our first kiss." Kevin smirked.

"Then what's our second?" He asked as we went in for another kiss. As we continued to kiss it went from playful to more urgent. As this progressed I could feel myself wanting more than just this, I knew Kevin was feeling the same way. I lightly pulled away and paused.

"What do you think?" I asked after I caught my breath. Kevin shook his head.

"Not tonight, I know that. But I want to go farther." He said as I sighed and nodded.

"I know." I wrapped my arms around myself. "Want to go home though." I whispered to Kevin. He again enveloped me in the protection of his arms.

"I know, I want to go home too, do you think I want them to figure out who I am? For one of the few times in my life, I'm scared." I leaned into Kevin's shoulder.

"So much has changed and it would be near to impossible to try and update our younger selves about it." Kevin nodded. As I turned around I placed a gentle kiss on Kevin's lips and smiled. "Look at it this way, if they want to get to you they have to go through me." I said as I pushed him down and laid on his chest.

"They'll be running scared." He said as he placed a hand on my lower back and one on the back of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss, I stopped him.

"Wait." I whispered as I used my manna to look for anyone else's manna near by. "It's clear, no one but us." I said as Kevin kissed me.

In the process I grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled him closer and closer to me, we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. I gasped a little as Kevin slid his hand up the back of my shirt, but I really didn't mind. To oblige him I pulled away a few inches and tugged off my shirt and threw it away to wherever. Kevin gave me a devious smile and pulled me back to him wanting to feel me more.

When he flipped me over I got goose bumps as he kissed his way up and along my abdomen every once and a while giving me a small love bite. Each time he did I gave a small squeak.

"Are you cold?" He asked me as he gazed at the trail of goose bumps along my stomach. I shook my head.

"No, you just have that effect on me." I said as I pulled him closer and slid my hand up his shirt to feel his rock solid muscles. I drew random shapes all over his body as we continued to kiss our tongues dueling for dominance. After a short period Kevin removed his shirt and I had to stifle a moan at just the sight of him.

His and my hands roaming I wound my legs around his waist for better support. His hands roaming closer to my breasts, him teasingly poking close and then retreating back to my lower and middle back. I groaned whenever he teased me. "Kevin." I moaned drawing out his name.

As time passed we started to slow down and our need to be close started to die. When we parted I smiled. "That was defiantly more." I said as Kevin rolled off me and laid on the cool grass next to my sleeping bag. He nodded.

"Yep." He said as he put his arms behind his head with a triumphant smirk on his face. I swatted him playfully.

"Don't look so pleased. We were just kissing...mostly." He laughed.

"Well if that's kissing then what's..."He stopped mid sentence and his smile disappeared. I knew where he was going with that. I sat next to him.

"Kevin, I know you feel that way but I'm not old enough." He nodded.

"Eighteen is technically legal but I know it's not right and it's fine. Just imagine how your parents would react." I nodded.

"But you know Kevin, your not the only one that feels that way." He turned to me and cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" He asked. I laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up Kev." He snorted.

"Never crossed my mind." He said as I shook my head and shivered slightly.

"It's getting cold." I said as I grabbed my shirt from where I had thrown it earlier and put it on. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled and a smirk crossed his face. "We could share body heat." I raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hands. "Hey, it's survival 101." I shook my head.

"Whatever Mr. Question Mark" He smiled.

"It's Kevin." He whispered as I opened up the sleeping bag and unzipped it all the way and placed it out on the ground.

"Hand me the other sleeping bag Kevin." I said. He nodded and got up to grab it from where he had left it. When he came back I did the same thing and unzipped it all the way. "Come here Kevin." I said as I laid down on the open sleeping bag. Once Kevin was next to me I pulled the other sleeping bag over us like a blanket.

Kevin wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head down and got comfortable. "Goodnight." I whispered.

"Night." He replied as we both fell asleep in each other arms. Little did we know that someone had seen everything that had transpired just moments ago.

**...**

**Finally I updated! But who saw everything? How could that happen when Gwen checked with her manna and no one was there? Let me know who you think it is and I'll let you know who is right in the next chapter. It took so long to update but I hope the wait was worth it. Anyway I hope everyone had a nice 4****th**** of July weekend and you enjoyed this chapter. So as always **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** And let me know how I did and how you loved it or hated it! Thanks for reading! :) –Lioness002**


	4. The Last Question

**Hello, hello! So here I am again with another chapter of "Now and Then", blah, blah, blah, the normal stuff. :) Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a review when your done reading. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

When I first woke up, I was staring into the weak light of morning. The sun was hidden behind clouds and everywhere around me was covered in a thin veil of fog and a lite coating of dew. I looked up and thanked the tree that had protected me from getting soaking wet during last nights rain storm. From beside me there was movement.

I remembered last night and looked beside me, Kevin was stilling holding me. I smiled and enjoyed the warmth and closeness I was feeling and cuddled closer. After about thirty minutes of just laying there, I scooted around and looked at Kevin, he was staring at me.

"You were awake?" I asked. He snickered.

"It was cute to see you cuddle up closer to me." I shook my head.

"I was cold." He smiled.

"Sure you were." He teased. I huffed a sigh.

"Fine, I was happy. There, you win." I said as I slowly got up from the make-shift sleeping bag blanket/bed.

"Last night was fun." Kevin whispered as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded.

"Yes, but we can't tell anyone. Not even Ben, he would overreact." I said as I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, it was still pretty early, around 6:30 in the morning. Kevin got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's still early, what do you want to do?" Kevin asked as he kissed along my neck. I smiled.

"Not what your thinking about." I said as I pulled away. He shook his head.

"To bad." He snickered when I turned around and glared at him. "I'm kidding." He said innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Of corse you are." I mumbled. When I went to the RV all was quiet inside, I slowly opened the door with the key grandpa had given us last night and looked around, everyone was sound asleep. I slipped in and grabbed my wallet that was sitting on the counter, I then slipped back out.

"I think breakfast is a good idea, we skipped dinner last night." I said to Kevin as we started to leave the park. He shrugged.

"Sounds good, a growing boy needs his food." I laughed.

"What boy?" I said as I grabbed his hand. He thought for a minute.

"Your right, a growing _man _needs his food." I smiled.

"Is all you think about, food?" I asked in a teasing voice. He smiled.

"No, sometimes I think about my car and at other times," He leaned over to whisper in my ear like he was telling me a secret. "I think about you." I playfully bumped him.

"Well if you didn't I would be extremely sad." I said as we walked down the quiet and deserted road.

"I miss my ride." Kevin mumbled as he kicked a rock. I shook my head.

"You'll survive Kevin." He turned to look at me.

"But she won't!" He whined. "Who knows who could have vandalized her or scratched her," He paused. "or worse...what if someone stole her." He shuddered at the thought.

"Kevin, if someone steals your car they have a death sentence because everyone knows not to mess with you or your car." He thought.

"You left out something." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in confusion. He gave me a sly smile.

"You left out don't mess with my girl." I blushed a little and squeezed his hand.

"Oh." I whispered as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Kevin smiled.

"Don't be so surprised Gwen, I thought you already knew you were my girl." He teased as we entered the small town.

"Okay, where's the closest place we can get breakfast?" I asked as I looked around. Kevin smiled.

"Well that was a complete 360 turnaround." Kevin said. I laughed.

"I know." I said as I walked into a small diner called 'Steve's' and sat down at a booth and waited to be served, Kevin followed me. When we both sat down and got comfortable we started to talk.

"So, do you think...they'll figure it out? I mean who I am." Asked Kevin as we scanned the menu. I shrugged.

"It all depends on how much they know about the eleven year old you." I said as I looked at the menu again deciding between pancakes or eggs with hash-browns.

"I mean if they do, I'm in serious trouble. Your grandpa has an RV full of alien tech, I would be Swiss cheese before I got a word out." He said as he flipped through another page. I shook my head.

"Come on, he's not some evil grandfather with a score to settle." I said as I decided on eggs with hash-browns. Kevin put down his menu.

"Then answer me this, if I had gone up to your grandpa and said, 'Hi my names Kevin Levin, you know the one that tried to kill you all the time this summer.' What do you think he'd do, smile and nod?" Kevin said as he picked up the menu again. I thought for a moment.

"Well it wouldn't go over well at first but Ben and I would back you up." I said, just then a waitress came up.

"Good morning and welcome to "Steve's", may I take your order?" The waitress asked sweetly as she brought out a notepad to write down our order. Kevin looked at me telling me to order first.

"Uh, I'll have your eggs with hash-browns and coffee with cream." I said as I handed her my menu. She nodded and wrote it down.

"And how do you want your eggs and toast?" She asked.

"Sunny side up and white bread." I said. She scribbled that down and turned to Kevin with a smile.

"And what can I get for you?" She asked with a flirtatious edge in her voice as she flipped her overly blond curled hair with perfectly manicured fingernails. It felt like my blood was boiling.

"Pancakes with bacon and black coffee." He said simply and handed her the menu. She looked slightly deflated and took the menu, it was only for a second though.

"Okay then, your coffee will be here in a moment." She said as she shuffled to the kitchen wagging her hips suggestively. I snorted and looked out the window.

"Gwen?" Asked Kevin in a concerned voice. "You okay?" I shook my head.

"I hate it when girls flirt with you." I mumbled. Kevin got up from his side of the table and came to sit next to me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"I'm talking about that waitress that was pouring on the charm for you." He cocked his head to the side.

"Really? I didn't notice." I looked at him in shock.

"How could you not have noticed? She was going beyond 100% effort." I said a little hurt that it wasn't obvious to the world that Kevin and I were together.

"Well I didn't notice because I was too busy staring at my super hot and sexy girlfriend." He whispered from beside me. I turned my gaze to him.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised. He laughed.

"Of corse, I would be an idiot to even look at another girl when I have you. You're a beautiful angel and I'm lucky to have you." He said as he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on it. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks." I whispered with a small smile.

"No problem." He whispered. When he moved back to his seat we both had a smile on our face. When the nuisance of a waitress came back I had to hold back the vile that was rising in my throat. She had caked on another layer of cheap make-up and she had undone one more button on her blouse which showed a little to much of her cleavage. I seriously wanted to strangle her.

"Here's your coffee." She said handing me mine without even a glance, she had all of her attention focused on Kevin. And to top it off, she leaned over all the way giving him a pretty good look at her boobs while she placed his coffee on the table. Kevin grabbed his coffee and looked at the waitress.

"So, how's it working here?" He asked. I was puzzled to where he was going with this. The waitress turned to give me an evil smirk and looked back at Kevin.

"Well it's not bad but not nearly enough cute guys come in." She pouted with a sickening eye flutter. I could see Kevin holding back the snicker that was dying to escape his lips.

"That's nice." He said as he took a gulp of his coffee. She smiled at him.

"So what brings you here this morning?" She asked as she was undressing him with her baby blue eyes. Kevin's eyes glinted and he winked at me. I could see her thinking the wink was at her.

"I came here to have a nice breakfast with my girlfriend." She gave a flustered look at me and Kevin.

"Oh." She said, agitated with Kevin's answer.

"We wanted to come here without being interrupted by some waitress bimbo that thinks she can have any guy she wants." I could see her face fall but Kevin wasn't done. "And I bet your single too, some single lonely popular wannabe that thinks that with a flutter of your eyelashes a guy will drop there steady girlfriend of three years so you can have one date with them and then dump them for a hotter, stupider guy." Kevin looked at her and smirked. "Need to know anything else?" He asked. The waitress opened her mouth and closed it and then stormed off with a pissed expression on her face.

"Oh my god Kevin," I said as I leaned over the table and lightly hit him. "that was so mean." He shrugged.

"It was true, and anyway, anyone that try's to take me away from my girl is gonna get the same thing." He said. I smiled and got up from my seat and sat next to him.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" I asked. He thought for a moment and smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to say that more often." He teased. I playfully rolled my eyes and gave him a full on lip lock. When we pulled away we leaned our foreheads together and held hands.

"I'll have to remember to tell you that more." I whispered as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. After our kiss we both looked to see that waitress glaring at us through the kitchen's swinging door window. Kevin snickered.

"I think I hurt her feeling." Kevin said. I giggled.

"I hope so." I said. When the waitress came back with our food she dropped it down harshly and sped away after giving Kevin the finger. I opened my mouth in surprise and then burst out in laughter.

"Oh...my god!" I laughed. "She's crazy." I said as I checked my food for any sign of poison or something like that, Kevin was doing the same. Kevin nodded.

"Yep, she's a wackadoodle." He said once he found that his food was actually edible. He grabbed his knife and fork and cut off a huge piece of pancake and shoved it in his mouth.

"Real smooth Kevin." I said as I watched him struggle to swallow his food. When he managed to swallow he looked at me.

"What?" He mumbled. "I'm hungry." He said as he took a swig of coffee. I shook my head.

"Okay then." I grabbed the ketchup bottle and poured some on my hash-browns. I then grabbed my fork and bit off a piece of the hash-browns, it wasn't half bad. We continued to talk as we ate our pancakes with bacon and eggs with hash-browns and toast. Once we were done eating we waited for the check. When I pulled out my wallet Kevin grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"I'll pay." He said as he grabbed his wallet and pulled out a credit card. I smiled.

"How thoughtful." I said as I sipped down the rest of my remaining coffee. When the flirtatious waitress showed up with our check, she shoved it at Kevin and walked away.

"You can pay at the front." She said venomously over her shoulder as she went into the back room. Kevin laughed at her attitude.

"Someone's not getting a tip." He said as we checked the price, Kevin grabbed the receipt and we both walked to the front desk. An old balding man with brown eyes and a mustache was there waiting for us. Kevin handed him the card.

"I hope you found everything satisfactory this morning." He said cheerily as he swiped the card and printed the receipt. He handed one to Kevin for him to sign, Kevin signed and handed it back to the man.

"The food was good." Kevin said. I pulled out a dollar and placed it in the store tip jar. He man looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, that's awfully kind of you." I smiled.

"You seem like a nice man." I said as Kevin put away his credit card and we were about to leave.

"Come back soon!" The man said as we left the small diner. I nodded.

"We'll come back." I said as Kevin and I latched hands and started to head back to the RV park. When we arrived back to the RV park there was some more activity, we headed back to the Rustbucket. When we got inside there was a relieved sigh. We turned to see Grandpa Max with a relieved expression on his face.

"There you two are!" He exclaimed as he got up from his position at the drivers seat. "Everyone was so worried you two had gotten kidnaped or hurt." He said as he grabbed his phone. He called both Ben's and the younger me and told them all the same thing.

"They're back, no need to worry, come on back." He said.

"We're sorry we caused so much panic, we just went out for breakfast." I said as Kevin and I put our things down and sat down on the nearest open seat. "We didn't want to wake everyone at six in the morning." Grandpa raised an eyebrow but then shrugged.

"Okay, well next time leave a note." We both nodded.

"Okay." We said in unison.

"Hey grandpa," I said. "can I go take a shower?" I asked. Grandpa nodded and pointed for the bathroom.

"Go ahead." He said. "Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom door and I'll put them in the wash for a you." I nodded and loved the idea of washing my clothes, they were gross.

"Thanks." I said as I walked into the small cramped bathroom and stripped off my sticky clothes and then turned on the water. While I waited for the water to warm I wrapped myself in a towel and placed my clothes on the outside ground. I could hear Grandpa pick them up and the washer start.

When the water got warm I stepped in and washed away the grime and dirt I felt all over my body. The soap suds swirled around my feet as I washed away any and all dirt from my hair, something about a warm shower just relaxes you. Once I had evaluated I was squeaky clean I reached for the shower knob and turned off the stream of water.

I wrapped a dry towel around my body and one around my soggy but now clean hair. I opened the door and poked my head out of the bathroom, my clothes were folded on by the door. I quickly grabbed them and put on my clean and warm clothes.

I went and rubbed the fog away from the mirror and almost screamed when I saw someone standing on the doorway. I spun around to face whoever it was but gave an annoyed sigh when I saw it was Kevin.

"Gosh Kevin, give me a heart attack much." I said as I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my damp hair. He smirked and came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry." He breathed into my ear as he moved away my hair and captured my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment in joy but heaved a sigh.

"Kevin." I whispered. "Not now." I said as I pulled away and finished doing my hair. I could hear him hiss in annoyance.

"No one's here, they went out for breakfast, we're all alone." The thought appealed to me but I quickly pushed it away, now was not the time to be caught making out. I shook my head.

"Now is not a good time." I said as I put away all of my things under the sink.

"Why not?" He murmured when I turned around. I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom.

"Because if we get caught we're dead." I said as I sat at the small table booth and turned on the laptop. Kevin sat next to me and stroked my cheek.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to me. "Ugh, he's so persistent, how much longer can I keep this up?" I thought worriedly.

"I'm sure." I said but even to my own ears it sounded uncertain and Kevin could tell.

"Liar." He whispered wrapping his arms around me again. I shifted slightly trying to ignore him, but that's easier said than done. I finally closed the laptop and turned to face him but he was closer than I had expected, our lips were only centimeters apart. I took a deep breath and we sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"Kevin." I whispered.

"Mmmm?" He said as moved a stray piece of hair out of my face and I saw his eyes glint dangerously. I placed one hand on his cheek.

"You really suck sometimes." I said as he gave me a devious smile.

"I know." He whispered as he closed the distance between our lips. The moment our lips met it was like a scorching flame going through my body, every emotion and feeling was magnified by one hundred times. I wrapped my arms around his neck while my fingers entangled in his midnight locks.

I felt a flush of emotion as we gave way into auto pilot, it seemed time had stopped and all that mattered in the world was us. Our bodies pressed fully together wanting more and more I could feel every curve and dip of his body and it was driving me crazy. When my lungs were screaming for air I pulled away my chest heaving.

"We can't keep doing this." I said as I traced shapes over his muscular chest. "We're going to get caught sooner or later, we can't stay lucky forever." I said as I leaned into the crock of his neck, his hands holding onto me firmly from the small of my back.

"I'll take my chances." He murmured leaving a trail of kiss from the top of my head to the nap of my neck. I shook my head.

"I won't let you make stupid choices, we need to slow down, at least for now." I said. The words I was saying though, killed me on the inside.

"I don't want too, I love you. Isn't that all that matters?" He asked. I felt like I was killing someone I loved, I hated causing him pain. I held back the tears I wanted to let fall from my emerald eyes.

"If younger Ben, myself, or grandpa catches us it'll be worse than just not making out all the time, do you want that?" I asked lifting my head to see Kevin's pained expression.

"This shouldn't be so hard." He said. I nodded.

"I know. But every obstacle we and our relationship goes through, makes us as a couple stronger." I whispered as I pulled away from Kevin. He finally hesitantly nodded and stopped kissing me.

"Then can you do me one favor?" He asked. I nodded. "Give me one more kiss so I can survive without your affection for a few hours." I rolled my eyes.

"It'll be a little more than a few hours." I said and he gave me a wicked smile.

"Then give me a little more than a small kiss." I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay." I whispered as I placed a hand on his cheek and one on his neck. "This is it for now." I mumbled as I pulled him too me and our lips collided again, it felt like sparks flew. Our last passionate kiss ended with another and another and the whole time our tongues tangoing to the beat of our rapidly pulsing hearts. Our body as one and our hearts together we were in each other arms. When we finally pulled away I gave him a gentle loving peck and pulled away completely.

"Was that enough?" I asked as I stood up to try and get out of the booth, Kevin stood to let me out.

"It was decent." He answered with a smirk, I shook my head knowingly.

"Don't get your hopes up." I said as I went to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. I paused. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Kevin. He shook his head.

"I think a shower sounds good right now, you know wash away the dirt, grime...and sweat." He said as he winked at me. I threw a nearby pillow at him and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go." I instructed. He held up his hands and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey, you want to join me?" He asked. Again I threw him a glare and this time a manna disc.

"Go." I said again. He shrugged it off and laughed.

"I was joking." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you were." I said as I turned and sat back in the booth.

"By the way, if I leave my clothes outside will you put them in the wash for me?" He asked.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed a nearby magazine and flipped through some of the pages.

"Thanks." He said as he went into the bathroom. After about ten minutes I heard the door open and then close again. "His clothes." I thought. I got up from my seat and grabbed them from the messy pile outside the door. Before I threw them in the wash I took a quick whiff of his shirt. His smell was all his own and it was so unique. I then put in the soap and put in his clothes and set it for a fifteen minute wash.

When I was done putting his clothes in the washer I went and read some more of my magazine. When the washer went off fifteen minutes later I grabbed his wet clothes and hauled them into the drier. That was when both Ben's, my younger self and grandpa got back from breakfast.

"Hey." I greeted as they all filed in one after another.

"Hey." They all replied back in unison. I smiled at the hilarity of it all.

"Where's Kev..." Ben stopped himself and looked at the younger me and grandpa, they weren't paying attention. Ben let out his breath and looked at me with a sheepish look. "Sorry, where's Mr. Question Mark?" He corrected.

"Shower." I replied. Ben nodded and went to look through some of the souvenirs his younger self had already collected with a, "Oh I remember that!" or a "Oh I forgot about that." When the drier beeped I put down the magazine and pulled out Kevin's clothes and folded them. I then placed them outside the bathroom door. Grandpa then walked up to me.

"So we were thinking about asking the last question when he gets out of the shower, is that okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I said as I got up and stretched and placed my apple core in the garbage. When Kevin came out he was fully clothed and smell strongly of soap, it was a nice change smelling soap on him instead of car grease, but then again I was kinda used to it now. He sat down next to me and I smiled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Are you up for the last question?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sure." He turned to the younger Ben, me and grandpa. "Fire away." He said. The three gathered and looked at the notes I had taken last night and then at Kevin. My younger self came up with the last question.

"This is for Mr. Question Mark." Kevin nodded. "Our question is...what was your fathers first and last name?" My younger self asked with a smirk. I saw Kevin pale a little and glance at Grandpa Max quickly and then back to my younger self.

"My fathers name was..." He paused. I watched as Grandpa went and got a glass of water and took a sip. "...Devin Levin." From in the kitchen we heard Grandpa Max chock on the water he was drinking Ben ran up to him and pounded on his back until he was spluttering but breathing.

"What!" He asked with wide eyes. "Your dads name is Devin Levin." Kevin nodded slowly scrunching back a little. My younger self's eyes were wide with understanding and the younger Ben was oblivious.

"Why'd everyone go silent?" He whined not knowing what was going on. Grandpa was the first to regain his composure.

"Ben, that's Kevin. Kevin 11." Ben's eyes bugged and everyone sat in silence staring at Kevin.

**...**

**So the secret is out! How will the Tennyson family react to Kevin being an ally? And will they believe Gwen when she says Kevin's changed? How ill they react to Kevin and Gwen dating? And who saw everything Kevin and Gwen did last night? Find out in the next chapter! So as always I hope you enjoyed and give me some feedback on how you loved it or hated it. So **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**So I know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading! :)**

–**Lioness002 :)**


	5. Decisions

**Hello again everybody. I am truly sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I had to update other stories and on some of those I got writers block. Also I went on vacation to Mount Rainier for a few days and there was no TV, cell reception, Email, or even online. The most high tech thing they had were lights and plugins, yeah! (Sarcasm) All though the scenery was beautiful. And I also didn't update because I ordered my first laptop and I had to wait to type until I got it set up. Anyway enough about me. So as usual I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment or review, thanks! :) –I Own Nothing! –Lioness002**

**...**

The silence was on going, everyone was in an awkward position. I glanced over at Ben and he was staring intently at our younger selves. Kevin shifted nervously in his seat behind me as Grandpa Max eyed him suspiciously.

"No way." The younger Ben whispered in complete shock. "That's not possible. Is it?" He asked turning to look at grandpa and my younger self. They both shook their heads and then looked at Kevin. Kevin cleared his throat and looked from grandpa to the younger Ben and I.

"Yeah, about that." He said. The younger Ben glared at him and reached for the Omnitrix.

"You are going down." He said as he spun the dial of his watch. Kevin eyes widened at the sudden outburst of hostility. Then he gave a wicked smile as he absorbed the wall of the RV. I grabbed his arm and kept him sitting down.

"Don't." I hissed to Kevin as I watched Ben turn into Diamondhead. "That's not going to help one bit." I murmured.

"Gwen, move." Said younger Ben in his distorted alien voice.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked him not budging an inch from my seat.

"What do you think? I'm gonna kick his butt." I shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't like that, so I'm going to say no to moving." I smirked at his dumbfounded expression, it was like he couldn't comprehend me wanting to protect Kevin.

"Why aren't you going to move?" He asked as he stood there in the RV waiting for a good fight. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Because you aren't going to hear him out." I stared directly into Ben's eyes. "That also means you aren't going to hear me our Ben out." I said leaning into the back of the booths cushion. Younger Ben's mouth was gapping. Then out of nowhere he lifted his arm and shot diamond shards at Kevin's head. At the last minute I was able to put up a shield to stop the sharp and deadly projectiles.

"Ben! Stop it this instant!" Yelled Grandpa Max as he got up and stood in front of Ben. "We need to hear the full story." Grandpa reasoned with Ben. Ben gave on last venomous look at Kevin before the Omnitrix timed out. He stuck his tongue out at Kevin like the ten year old he was, and sat down next to the ten year old me. The younger me looked horror struck like nothing could be worse than dating Kevin.

The younger me glared at Kevin and said, "I'm dating him?" She asked in a repulsed and shocked tone.

I nodded and responded, "Yes, for three years now." I stated while I waited for an answer.

"I don't get it," She said shifting in her seat, "he attacked and hurt us all so many times, why trust him?" She asked me. I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Because anybody can change." I said staring at Ben, Grandpa and myself. "All of us should know not to judge someone before getting to know them." I scolded, it was mostly aimed at Ben though. He just sighed and continued to glared at Kevin before looking at his older self.

"How can you trust him?" Younger Ben whined from beside Grandpa Max. Our Ben shrugged.

"What Gwen said was true, when we meet him the second time he had changed. Not as much as he has now, but at least...a little...I think." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, don't I feel trusted." Ben faced hin and shrugged.

"Past tense, nothing you can do about it. Though," Ben paused. "I still wonder why after you showed us where the Forever Knights hideout was, why did you help us?" Kevin sighed.

"Coz' I got busted at that deal and I wanted to help myself out. Who would want to end up in the Null Void again? Not me." Kevin stated. Everyone was staring at him except for me. He noticed and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. I saw my younger selves face fall into her hands.

"My future is full of stupidity and disappointment." She whined. Kevin gave an agitated sigh.

"Okay. I know all of you don't like this, and most likely believe this, but this is the way it's gonna happen." The younger Ben glared at him.

"If I took you out now, then we wouldn't have to worry about it." He said with a twisted smile. Finally our Ben spoke up.

"Even if you think this now, that's going to change. Kevin is one of my best friends and now, I trust him completely. I sometimes don't agree with his decisions but that makes no difference." Ben said. "Now I'm gonna sound like Gwen, but he _has _changed." Ben said. He said it in way that his word was finale. I then thought of something.

"Before you knew his name, you trusted him, believed him, even liked him. If the only difference is a name how does that change his personality? Has he once even tried to hurt any of us since you met him?" I challenged. They were silent. "I didn't think so." I said triumphantly to them. Ben and Kevin were shaking their heads and smiling.

"When it comes to Kevin, Gwen, you give 110%." Ben mocked as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"Eh, it comes in handy sometimes." I laughed to Ben and Kevin. Kevin smiled at the comment. Away from everyone's gaze Kevin's hand lightly skimmed by the side of my hand. Without a waver of my gaze, I lightly grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

"I bet it does." Murmured Ben staring at Kevin and I skeptically. I shook my head snorted.

"Guys." Came grandpa's annoyed voice from across the RV.

"Sorry." Ben, Kevin, and I said in unison. I personally had forgotten about the tension of the situation for a brief few moments.

Grandpa rubbed his temples in deep thought. "Now I know that you say Kevin had changed," he paused and took a breath, "but I'm not sure we can trust him." Grandpa said. My mouth dropped, so did Kevin's and Ben's.

"Grandpa, really there's nothing to..."

"Let me finished Benjamin." Grandpa stated stopping Ben's attempt to stop the inevitable. "There is only one solution I can think of that will keep us all safe." Grandpa said gravely.

"But grandpa!" I protested. "Kevin has done nothing wrong. He hasn't hurt anyone, he's protected us and helped save the world multiple times." I knew what grandpa was going to say and I wanted to stop it. Grandpa was shaking his head.

"I know maybe in the future you're trusted but here, in this time, I have to protect my grandchildren. And you here, won't keep them safe." Kevin looked furious like the 'how could they betray me?' look.

"Mr. Tennyson really, I not a threat." He said in a last ditch effort to stop this.

"I'm really sorry, to all of you." He said looking from the angered Ben, to the dejected Kevin, to the crushed me. I felt small pricks in the back of my eyes, I knew I was going to cry if grandpa tried to separate Kevin and I.

"Please." I whispered.

"Kevin, I'm sorry, I really am, but you have to leave. And if you come anywhere near my family, I'll throw you in the Null Void." Grandpa threatened. From beside me Kevin went rigid from the mention of the Null Void.

"No." I whispered in shock. Without even thinking I scooted closer to Kevin so I was more in the way if grandpa tried to pull him out by force.

"I'll give you five minutes." Grandpa said as he turned to look at the younger Ben and me. "Go outside please." He said. The younger me got up with a smirk toward Kevin and left, Ben on the other hand started to whine.

"Why can't I stay?" He asked. "I wanted to kick his butt." Grandpa shook his head and pointed outside. He gave a disappointed sigh and got up and left.

"I'm sorry Kevin." Grandpa said.

"No you're not." Kevin hissed as he watched grandpa go outside. Ben looked at Kevin and I from across the table and stood.

"I'll be outside, I'll also try and change grandpa's mind." He said running from the Rustbucket and banging the door behind him.

After a few seconds of silence I finally spoke, "I'm sorry." I whispered as I grabbed Kevin's hand. He nodded.

"There's nothing more you could have done." He said grinding his teeth. I hated seeing him angry, but underneath I knew he was in pain and I hated that even more.

"It's all going to work out." He snorted at my comment.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen." He said eyeing me. I closed my eyes in thought, I opened them when I had made my decision.

"I could leave with you." I murmured. Again Kevin tensed while shaking his head.

"This is your family, I'm not going to come between you and them. Anyway, you deserve better than being banished from your own family." He took my hand and started rubbing circles. "Anyway, we need you here to find out how to get home." He murmured.

"Why aren't you going to put up a fight to stay? You always do!" I almost yelled as I felt light tears start to fall. I was in Kevin's arms so fast I didn't even realize it for a second. I was clutching at his shirt while he stroked my hair.

"Because it would make it harder on everyone else, but more importantly you." His grip on me tightened I pushed myself closer. "I could never hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

"But leaving me will hurt me." I sobbed into his chest, I was sure I was leaving a wet spot.

"I'm not leaving you on my own account, your grandpa is making me." He said still holding me. "But that doesn't change the way I feel about you, like you said, it'll all work out." He said, but I knew he was lying. There was a pounding on the side of the RV, that was grandpa saying 'hurry it up.' I felt Kevin's hands slide down my arms softly, the touch giving me chills. I burrowed into Kevin's neck while he kissed my exposed shoulders.

"How long do we have left?" Kevin asked me quietly. I grabbed my phone and checked it.

"About two minutes." I murmured into Kevin's neck sadly as I grazed my fingers lightly down his chest. I had to take a deep breath before speaking again. "Where are you going to go?"

He took a deep breath and held me tighter, "I know a couple of places." He whispered. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." I murmured.

"One for the road?" Kevin whispered in my ear pulling up my chin until our eyes locked. I nodded and leaned in closer toward Kevin, our eyes never left each others while we sat frozen for a moment, lost in each others eyes.

Our lips finally met after what felt like an eternity. This kiss was different than most, it was slow and emotional. We were telling each other we cared without speaking a word. This kiss was saying, "I'll wait for you, I love you." It was confirming nothing had changed. From outside we could hear silent arguing but we paid it no mind, it was just us. Together.

I lightly pulled away and I felt my heart breaking. Kevin forced a smile and grazed my cheek. "Don't worry, we'll be together." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "No matter what." He insisted.

"Don't I wish." I said. From outside Grandpa's voice floated through the walls.

"Time's up! Time for Kevin to go!" He said it so carelessly and it almost infuriated me, actually, it did.

"No." I whimpered.

"It's okay, I'll see you around." He said picking me up and placing me on the floor. He slowly made his way toward the door and stood there for a few seconds just looking at me, like he wanted to memorize my face. He slowly opened the door and went out. Everyone except for Ben, Kevin, and I looked satisfied.

Kevin gave one last painstaking look and started to walk away. I bit my lip trying to resist, but I couldn't. I jumped down off of the RV and sprinted after Kevin.

"Kevin! Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and quickly turned around just in time to embrace me in a running tackle hug. I rubbed my head into his chest while he held me tight and just wouldn't let go. I softly started to cry into his chest. Kevin again placed his hand under my chin and pulled me up so I was facing him.

"Hey, hey, shh. No tears, you need to be strong for both of us. I won't allow crying, you should always be happy and smiling." He said whipping away my tears.

"I just wanted to say one more thing before you left." I said sniffling and whipping my eyes.

"What's that?" He whispered laying his head on mine. I tightly held onto his shirt and placed one hand on his cheek.

"I love you." I said before capturing his lips with mine again. He reacted immediately and snaked his arms around my waist. From behind us there was a chorus of hiss's, gasps, and annoyed huffs. When we pulled apart we leaned our foreheads together with our noses touching.

"Be good." Kevin murmured stepping back with a sad smile. He gave a small glare at everyone behind us and walked a couple of feet before stopping again.

"And Gwen?" He inquired.

"Yeah?" I asked sadly as I watched him get farther and farther from me.

"I know." He said before the tree's swallowed him up. I stood watching where he had disappeared just moments ago and then finally turned to look at my family. I looked pissed, younger Ben looked disgusted, grandpa was deep in thought, and Ben just looked at me sadly.

I took a deep breath and walked by all of them not saying a word. I stepped into the RV and collapsed onto my old bed, and let the tears fall once again. Little did I know that the person that had seem Kevin and I the night before, had seen everything once again.

**...**

**I know, I know, super sad and a cliffy. I hated writing it, but the story had to go on. Now Kevin's gone and the mystery person still watches. So I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. So thanks for reading and **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**–Lioness002 :)**


	6. Meeting

**I'm back baby! I finally got my writing drive back. Took awhile but it's back. So here's the sixth chapter of "Now and Then," everybody. Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. Also, I'm gonna shake it up and make it Kevin's POV! Oooohhh! Bet you didn't see that coming. LOL. So enjoy and review at the end please! :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

**Kevin's POV**

I walked slowly and gravely through the crowed and green woods after being 'banished' from the Tennyson's presence. "Stupid younger Gwen. Stupid younger Ben. Stupid Max." I thought as I walked through the tall grass and damp shrubbery. This whole situation was a huge misunderstanding,_ I_ never did anything to the younger Ben, Gwen and Max, the younger me did. But I could sort of understand their feelings, but only a little, they didn't know me now, I had changed a lot in the last few years. The only thing I knew for sure was that I already missed Gwen. I had been gone for no more than fifteen minutes and I was yearning for her presence, her soft and gentle touch, and her perfume that smelled like vanilla.

I sighed and looked around. This place would have been so much more lively with Gwen by my side. This forest to me was just an empty, gloomy, and dark wasteland. It wasn't worth my time without Gwen. It probably would have been beautiful to me if Gwen was here to lighten it up. I was already missing her more and more, and surprisingly this place matched my sour attitude, dark and damp. I put a whole new meaning to the saying a wet blanket.

My head was swirling as I continued to trek through the bushes. Why was my life always so complicated? It was a fair question, I guess karmas just a bitch and it smites me for fun. I could hear faintly off in the distance the low rumble of cars. I listened for a second and then headed toward the noise. As I stepped toward the sound of the road I heard a snap from behind me. I whipped around and stared at the forest, it was calm and quiet.

My eyes narrowed and I glanced around again. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Great, now I'm paranoid," I mumbled as I continued to walk. "It was probably a squirrel." I reasoned with myself. Not five minutes later I heard it again, I turned around slowly to skim and scan the area. There wasn't much here but some bushes and trees. The only difference from a few minutes ago was the tree branch on the ground. I pursed my lips and walked up to the branch, it had been freshly snapped. The orange wood in the center of the branch was now bleeding sticky sap.

"No squirrel could do that," I said squatting down and fingering half of the branch, it was about the size of my arm, a little thicker. Then all of a sudden there was a rustle from a few feet away. I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Who's there!" I called out not really expecting an answer. Silence. I bent down and absorbed the closest rock and waited. "I know you're back there, make it easy on yourself and come out," I said. Still, silence. I shook my head. "Your funeral."

I ran toward the trees expecting someone to come running out or away, what I did not expect was the person to stay and fight. I mean come on, I look like a bad-ass. Strike that, I am a bad-ass.

"You wanna know who's here?" Asked a sickly familiar voice. "Take a guess," It hissed coming from around the tree. My eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed.

"You do know that this could really mess up the future, right?" I said not budging an inch as my younger self revealed himself from behind the tree.

"Really? Do you think I care? You've already exposed the messed up future to the little dirt bag Tennyson."

"What's messed up about it?" I asked in annoyance. I could see my younger selves mouth pull into a demented and contorted smile.

"So much," the distorted voice answered while he morphed his crystal arm into a sharp point. He lumbered uneasily forward menacingly with his arm in the air threateningly. My eyes watched him quickly looking for any signs of an attack.

"Do you really want to kill yourself?" I asked quiet annoyed with my stupidity. "It's a wonder I survived to be sixteen and meet the Tennyson's again," I thought watching myself quizzically.

"Maybe, maybe not. If I don't get the answers I want, then I will kill you."

"Why? What's the point in killing me? That does you absolutely no good." I argued.

"Shut up! My minds made up! Now, tell me why you and the snarky, prima donna, know-it-all and the little insignificant twerp, are friends," he roared in absolute disbelief and anger. I stood my ground and shook my head. "It's really a wonder Ben and Gwen ever gave me a second chance." I thought. "Well?" My younger self asked in annoyance while flaunting his Diamondhead arm at me. I rolled my eyes at that.

"I can't, it would change the future and I don't want that," I said cooly. I could see my younger self's body spasm in disbelief and rage.

"WHAT!" He roared obviously ready to attack me. I morphed my hands into clubs and got into my fighting stance.

"You heard me," I said slowly and patiently. I saw my younger self twitch and then shoot Diamondhead crystals at me. I dodged easily and ran over wacking his head in the process. An inhuman roar escaped his lips and his mismatched eyes glared at me in pure rage. I could see burning green fire in the eyes that stared at me. It sort of reminded me of Gwen when she was really pissed at me.

"You're siding with them! Why else would you attack yourself?" He yelled shooting a fireball at my head. I did the limbo and watched the fireball explode when it hit a nearby tree. I smirked to myself and ran up to him, when he tried to punch me he hit the ground first letting me run up his arm and hit his wings with my mallet hand. I landed on the ground behind him. He was ready for this and he swung his tail smacking me at a tree. My back smarted against the tree making some of my armor chip off. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, I looked up and my eyes widened as I saw my younger self towering over me poised to stab. I rolled out of the way just in time and kicked his feet out from under him.

A gush of wind blew out of his mouth, I had knocked the wind out of him. I morphed my hand into a sword and pointed it against his throat.

"Are you ready to stop jumping to conclusions and listen?" I asked seriously. "I'm not messing around." He let out a hiss of anger but besides that the younger me stayed silent. I glared at him for a second more. "I'm going to let you up now, if you make any more moves to hurt me I'll take you out. Do we understand each other?" I asked.

"Yes." Was the only reply I received.

"Good." I said retracting the extension of my arm and letting my armor melt away. My younger self stood up and glared at me.

"You're a wimp, you're soft, I'm never going to turn into you."

"You're confused now, when you let go of your anger and take a look at your life, you'll find it will be a lot better." I said running a hand through my hair impatiently.

"Says you." He snapped back. I ground my teeth together and clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Things will get worse before they get better, but joining the Tennyson's will the best decision of your and my life." I said earnestly. My younger self looked at me unconvinced.

"You seem so different from me."

"Because I am, but I'm still me." There was a low growl that escaped my younger selves lips.

"How are you human? How do you have different powers?"

"I changed back." I said slowly not wanting to let out to much information. "I let go of my anger, there was one very important person that helped me. He really changed my life." I said remembering fondly of Quarrel but at the same time bitterly hating the bastard that killed him, Morge.

"Who is it?" He asked quizzically. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you. You'll know him when you meet him. He was the one that helped me change back and teach me my new powers." My younger me let out an annoyed sigh and turned his Diamondhead arm into a point and sliced a nearby tree in half. I blinked a few times in shock. "Anger management much. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Gwen." I thought. There was a deafening rumble as the tree toppled over. "Timber." I said watching the tree plummet to the ground.

"What about the Tennyson girl?" He asked suddenly and harshly. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Gwen? That's a long story." I said.

"I've got time." My younger self murmured. I took a deep breath and decided to explain.

"Okay, it all started with an alien tech deal..."

**...**

**Hey everyone! Weird, I actually updated. :) See, I didn't want to write the whole Gwevin story so I cut it off and while Kevin is telling his younger self about it, something is going on back at the Rustbucket. The Rustbucket part will be the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the change to Kevin's POV and that you enjoyed the chapter after waiting so long. So please let me know how I did and leave me a review please. Reviews make the world go round. :) Thanks. :)**

–**Lioness002**


	7. Freak Out

**I am sorry, so sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have been super extremely busy with school, family, and I have had a little writers block. Anyways, we are going back to Gwen's POV for this chpater and this is taking place while Kevin is telling his younger self about him and Gwen. To all of you readers who were dying of a heart attack, I am so sorry. My life has been full of a lot of emotional stuff so I was busy, school did not help. Anyway, sorry again and I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**P.S. This is a shout out to WereWolfBiker for keeping me in line and really wanting me to continue, you really helped me get the chapter done. This chapter is dedicated to you for being supportive and right there giving me a push when I needed it so I would keep writing. Thank you very much! This is for you! Enjoy! :)**

**...**

I stayed silent and alone for the next few hours as I sat on the bed and cried until I had no more tears to spill. My tear ducts had sealed shut and I had no tears left to give away, even though I wanted to cry more for Kevin I could not. I hated them, I hated them all, what right did they have to take Kevin away? They did not understand, whenever someone does not understand something they got rid of it, they feared change. I curled into a tight ball on the fold-up bed and ignored anyone and everyone that passed by my spot of mourning. I was mourning for Kevin and I did not care what anyone thought, if both Bens, grandpa, and my younger self thought I was weak or childish, so be it. They had ripped away a part of my heart, a part of my soul; I had the right to grieve and be alone.

They were all gloating at me, making fun of the fact that they had won and I had lost. I missed home where everything seemed so much simpler, where Kevin and I could actually be together without a fight or problem. Back in our time, it wasn't always easy, but it was nowhere near this caliber of difficulty with betrayal and isolation at every turn. I sighed to myself and squeezed one of the plush pillows to my face in defeat; they had won and I hated that fact. I was not usually one to break apart and give up but they had hit my one weak spot, Kevin. He was what kept me going, he kept me strong, and now he was gone.

"Still acting like a baby because you lost your precious boyfriend?" The younger Ben teased and taunted as I lay on the bed facing the wall. "He was probably just using you to get to me, you were never important to the team, grandpa and I could have taken out all the bad guys by ourselves, you were just slowing us down." Ben mocked poking me in the shoulder. I ground my teeth together in agitation and kept my mouth and eyes shut tight to keep from screaming at him. "He didn't even love you." My eyes snapped open and I rolled over towering over Ben my eyes alight with manna. The air around us snapped and crackled with power and electricity as I fought the urge to hurt the little devil that was Ben. He had just said the one thing to push me over the edge from sanity to insanity.

"You know absolutely nothing." I hissed glaring down at him in fury. He kept his cocky and self assure smile plastered on his face just to annoy me as he stood glowering up at me.

"You so sure I'm lying? I bet you know he doesn't give a crap about you and that's why you're denying it." Ben mocked as he acted like the biggest douche I had ever met. Somewhere in the RV, I heard the sound of shattering glass and bending metal, it gave of a blood-chilling scream as it bent into unnatural shapes. My control over my power was slowly weakening as the younger Ben further pressed the subject of Kevin. I looked down at Ben with eyes like ice and I could see the first hints of fear engulfing his face.

"You know nothing!" I screamed as the RV began to bleed pink and I felt myself being slit apart, my human body was disappearing. Ben's eyes widened in horror as my full Anodite form emerged from underneath my normal human body. "You are an uneducated youngling jumping to conclusions before you know all the facts!" I yelled, my Anodite voice joining in with my normal one making it take on an eerie echo tone. I took a deep breath and drew manna from the surrounding wildlife from outside the RV to myself; I felt the power flowing through my veins.

"What are you?" Ben asked weakly as he squished himself against the wall of the RV trying to get to the door.

"You really want to know? I am an Anodite, an alien race that draws life from and energy from life around us. Like the trees, grass…you." I hissed floating forward. Ben's eyes widened as he tried to reach the Omnitrix. I laughed at his stupidity and snapped my fingers making the Omnitrix shut down. He tapped and turned the dial numerous times before he looked back at me in absolute terror. "I'm more powerful than you think; I would suggest not getting on my bad side." I threatened towering over Ben. He nodded frantically as he fell to the ground and held his arms up in fear.

"Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me."

I let out a gasp of fear as I realized I was hurting and terrifying Ben. I had lost control of myself for a few moments, my Anodite side had taken full control of my body and I hadn't even realized. My mind instantly flew to Kevin to try to calm down. I flew back against the wall and held my head in my hands as I tried to regain control. Ben sat on the floor watching my internal battle and me; he was too petrified to move.

"Don't lose control, don't lose control, think of Kevin." I whispered to myself as my vision slowly lost its pink tint and went back to normal. I felt a cooling sensation as I felt my human body come back. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths as I relaxed. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands, my normal and human hands. "Thank god." I said leaning my head against the wall of the RV. I looked down at the floor and suddenly remembered Ben. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" I asked rushing over. Ben flinched away and pushed off my hand that was currently on his shoulder.

"Get off of me! You are some kind of freak! Keep away! Grandpa! GRANDPA!" Ben screamed scrambling farther away from me. I felt pinpricks behind my eyes as I saw the fear pooling in Ben's eyes. I had not meant to scare him, it had just happened. "HELP!" He screamed.

"I'm so sorry Ben." I said sincerely trying to make this better. I was more scared than he was; I had never lost it like that before. I had always had Kevin with me before so he always snapped me out of it before I could do any real harm.

"No you're not! You tried to hurt me. You are evil! Just like Kevin!" I reeled back as if I had been slapped. I had been called many things in my life but never evil, and certainly never by my family.

"Hey, stop yelling at her!" The older Ben yelled running into the RV looking slightly scared but mostly furious. "You have no right to talk to her like that, she's your cousin!" He said storming over and pushing his younger self away and toward the door. Ben gave me a slightly scared look before turning back to give his younger self a talking to.

"She's a freak! She deserves a freak like Kevin; they are perfect for each other!" The younger Ben said as he scrambled away.

Before the older Ben could do anything, the younger Ben ran outside screaming for the younger me and grandpa trying to get as far away from me as he could. I let out a deep breath to calm my nerves and practically collapsed back on the bed as I felt the effect of my outburst of manna for the first time. "Gwen…?" Ben asked hesitantly from his standing position by the bed.

"Drop it Ben." I mumbled into the bed full of pillows as I tried to collect some of my sanity. I heard Ben sigh and then I felt the weight change on the bed as he sat down. I waited quietly for Ben to tell me they were right and I was wrong, that Kevin was not worth the pain and suffering. I had not really expected what came next from Ben.

"Gwen, they are all wrong, they just haven't had the time to think things through and listen to reason. You and I both know that Kevin is an awesome guy and you shouldn't let anyone put doubt into your head." Ben said patting me on the back. I sighed and sat up fully on the bed and looked at him slowly with a small frown.

"Ben, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to make me feel better, but I don't want your comfort or pity, even if what you say is true." I said standing up and walking away from him, Ben started to protest but I ignored him. I took another shaky breath and slowly exited the RV; upon leaving, I covered my eyes from the bright light of outdoors. I had forgotten how dim the lights in the RV could be. I glanced slowly around the clearing and saw grandpa, younger Ben and me sitting on a picnic blanket munching on sandwiches. Ben looked up and his eyes got wide as scooted behind grandpa for protection as I walked by. My younger self perked up as I exited the RV and headed toward the water, I could feel her gaze boring into me as I walked away. I knew she protested my relationship with Kevin the most, how ironic, I did not even support myself. Ben must have told grandpa about the events that had transpired in the RV only a few moments ago because grandpa looked concerned as I walked by.

I then finished my walking and reached the waters edge, the waves gently lapped at the shore as I stood watching them. Only last night Kevin and I had been sitting at the nearby picnic table just talking. As I continued to watch the waves they calmed my frayed nerves, they kept me rooted and focused, in…out…in…out. A simple but marvelous tempo and beat the waves held. I slipped off my shoes and tentatively placed my feet in the oncoming waves; the water felt cool and it helped calm my roaring mind. Something as simple as just sitting on a beach and letting the water wash over you was something Kevin and I would do just to be together. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees to my chest. "I miss you Kevin." I whispered quietly to myself.

"Would you stop mopping already? God! If I'm going to be a weak little cry baby when I grow up I might as well not grow up!" Someone from behind me exclaimed sounding disgusted. "And what did you do to Ben? He's freaked."

I ground my teeth together and turned around to find my younger self-looking at me with judging and accusing eyes. I let out a long breath and turned back around to stare back at the water in frustration.

"Nothing." I hissed out wanting to forget about what had happened in the RV. A few seconds later I felt a sharp poke at my shoulder repetitively as my younger self-tried to get another response out of me.

"Tell me." She ordered.

"No, you'll figure it out when you...or I am older." I said sternly.

"Tell me!" She said poking my shoulder and whinning like crazy.

"You do know I'm related to the same Ben you are, what you are doing has no affect on me," I snapped at her. She made a soft 'pfftt' noise before giving up and walking away grumbling about how stupid this was. Once she was gone, I let out a forlorn sigh and dropped my head onto my knees in sorrow. This day was rocketing toward the top of my 'worst day' list, right now, it was number one and it did not look like it was going anywhere soon.

**...**

**Woop! A new chapter is finished. Trust me, this took forever to write and get the right emotion for Gwen. Thank you for reading and I hope everyone who enjoyed would make me super happy and leave a nice little review. It is easy, press the little blue button, you know, the one at the bottom of the page? Click it! Click it I say! Lolz. Soooo, I hope everyone enjoyed and will come back when the next chapter is up! :)**** Have a nice weekend and I will update as soon as possible! :) Now it is past midnight and I am about to pass out so until next time,**

**Lioness002 **


	8. Explanations

**Next chapter, yay! Therefore, here is chapter eight and I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry it's been so long by the way, I have been busy with some family drama and I kind of hit writers block for a while. :( ****Anyways, please leave me a review! :) -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

I stayed on the beach watching the waves for the next few hours before I was bothered again, when I was, I heard the sound of muted footsteps approaching at a slow pace. They did not want to startle me, kind of figures considering I just scarred Ben for life. I kept my eyes ahead and focused on the waves as I heard someone let out a sigh as he or she decided to plop down on the sand next to me.

"So, do you want to talk about this?" A very familiar gravely voice asked. I twitched my head to the side to see grandpa sitting patiently on the ground next me. I let out a sigh and turned my head back and continued to watch the waves.

"Not really." I said softly. Grandpa let out a soft sigh and placed a reassuring hand on my back.

"You will understand when you are older that I am doing this for your own good." I let out a snort and turned to look menacingly at him.

"You are such a hypocrite; in the future you are fine with it, you love Kevin." I said throwing my arms in the air. Grandpa raised a grey eyebrow at me in curiosity as he urged me to continue.

"Really?" He asked in wonder. I smiled softly as I drew a heart in the sand with a small K and G with a plus in between.

"You almost think of Kevin as a son, you two really have a bond, and he looks up to you almost as much as his dad." I said with a smile. Grandpa looked at me curiously, his eyes glazed over as he went back to the past for a brief moment. "Sometimes I think you two bonded because you and his dad were so close, that you trusted him because you had a soft spot in your heart for Levin's."

"Did Kevin tell you about Devin?" Grandpa finally asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Kevin doesn't talk about his dad to often, but when he does he says that his dad was his inspiration to become a Plumber."

"Then how do you know I knew Devin?" Grandpa asked raising an eyebrow.

"You told Ben and me. In our future Ragnarok came and destroyed Kevin's house looking for his key." From beside me I could feel the tension rolling off grandpa in waves at them mention of Ragnarok. "Grandpa, relax, we took care of him." I said with a bit of a smile. "Anyway, you told us the story of Ragnarok and Devin so we could understand why Kevin was so angry and persistent about him."

"Really? So Ragnarok is dead?"

"Yes." I said sadly. "It really tore Kevin apart when he found out he almost killed him mom. Kevin took it upon himself to take care of him." I said remembering back almsot three years.

"Did he take care of him?" Grandpa asked. I nodded in reply. "So I am perfectly fine with letting you date a criminal?" He asked with skepticism after a few minutes.

"Kevin isn't a criminal or bad person, at this age he's just confused and alone. He doesn't have anyone to teach him between right and wrong." I defended picking up a handful of sand and letting it slide between my fingers.

"Why do you defend him?"

"Because grandpa, I love him with all of my heart and soul." I said turning to look at grandpa with a softer expression. "You may not understand it, but when I'm with Kevin I feel complete, like a perfect half of a whole. We understand each other and I have never felt this way toward anyone in my life." I said biting my lip and smiling softly.

"That still doesn't make sense, how did you even meet? I would have thought he would have left you and Ben alone."

"It was an alien tech deal. Kevin has a shady past, I know, but he has come so far in the few years we've really known him. He helped us save the world, become part of the family really. Kevin and Ben are like brothers, and Kevin genuinely cares about the both of us, even if Ben drives him crazy. Kevin would never do anything to hurt us now."

"Gwendolyn, I know you think this now, but what if he breaks your heart?"

"He won't, we love each other too much. The only reason he stayed to help us was because of me." I said with a smile as I fingered the locket Kevin had given me so long ago.

"Sure." Grandpa scoffed as he stood up from the sandy ground. "I believe that _you_ believe everything you are saying, but it's going to take more than a few stories to change my mind." He said getting up and leaving.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I whispered as I placed my cheek on my knees and stared at the waves and missing Kevin even more with every fiber of my body.

* * *

"You freaking became a _good guy_ because you fell in _love_ with Ben's dweeb of a cousin?" My younger self hissed from his position on a nearby fallen log. I had just finished my long story of my transformation from being a crook to an everyday hero and than a trusted and loved friend and boyfriend. I chuckled at his confused face but nodded.

"The heart wants what it wants." I said evenly as I reclined against the stump of a tree and propped my feet up onto a rock. I looked up at the sky and sighed, I had been away from Gwen for six hours and I missed her as if I had been away for six years.

"Well if she's so important, have you banged her yet?" My younger self asked interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him quickly and let out a chocked cough as I nearly fell over. I stared at my younger self with an opened mouth as I tried to try and say something but the words wouldn't come.

"What? No!" I said shocked by the question as I repositioned myself against the tree stump.

"Why? I would." My younger self laughed. I rubbed my temples in agitation as I stared at my younger self, I was a serious blockhead. He didn't understand that love wasn't a series of one night stands, they were slow growths in getting to know the other person.

"When you love someone, you don't just _do it_. It has to be special, the right time." I said evenly. "I don't want to screw it up with Gwen, she's the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I'm not going to force her." I said loudly and sternly.

"Dude, you're whipped."

"No, I'm not, that's just the beauty of choice. And it's not like I wouldn't want to, but she is something really special." My younger self rolled his eyes and stood up awkwardly from the grassy forest floor.

"Well then, if she's so special I want to meet my future girlfriend. Get to know her a little better. Maybe even take her for myself _now_." He said evilly as he swished his tail back and forth and lit his hand with fire. The fire made an evil glow crawl across his face as he smiled mercilessly at me.

"What?" I exclaimed sitting up. "You can't! The only reason I am not with her now is because of my past, AKA you. You, or I can not show up now with the wounds beings so new! Max will send you and me to the Null Void!" I yelled glaring at my younger self. He just gave me a dark laugh.

"That's not my problem. If she loves you, than she will love me, no matter what I do to her, even if it's something horrible. It's too bad you don't have your mutation anymore, because if you did you would actually be able to catch me." He said with a sneer as he threw the fire at me and sped away through the trees toward the campsite.

"No!" I roared after I dodged the flame and stared after him. I sucked in a frightened breath and quickly stared running after him. "Oh God, please protect Gwen." I thought as I bolted through the dense undergrowth back toward the campsite.

* * *

**Oh snap, a younger Kevin rampage, not good. :/ So anyways I hope this chapter was good after such a long wait, I am very sorry for that. So anyways please do me a super huge favor and leave me a review. Thanks! :) -Lioness002**


	9. Captured

**Yep, I'm a slacker. I have been off writing for another fandom and I kind of lost interest in Ben 10. I am really sorry about that, but I am hoping I can eventually finish all of my stories. People have been messaging me so there is still some interest in this story, that is why I am continuing. I really want to finish and continue but it is just a matter of inspiration. This chapter will have a bunch going on so it should keep everyone's interest. So I hope everyone will enjoy and leave a review when they are done reading. Thanks! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"How are you doing? Gone into Kevin withdrawal yet?" Someone asked as they walked up right next to me. I looked up at my cousin and frowned at his callous words. Ben sighed and sat down next to me on the sand and just stared at the waves along with me. "It was supposed to be a joke." He mumbled picking up a rock and chucking it into the water.

"Sorry, I forgot to laugh." I said watching the sun slip behind the horizon. It was late and it would be dark soon, that meant Kevin could be anywhere by now. The idea of him alone worried me to no end, what if he got hurt, or lost, or…angry. I sighed and shook my head, "Kevin's a big boy, and he can take care of himself." I thought.

"Gwen, I know you miss him, but you need to come inside, there's food and you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled miserably.

"Yes you are. And guess what? Its real burgers made of cow, not squid!" Ben exclaimed hoping to get a smile out of me. When I didn't reply Ben gave up on the humor. "Please come into the RV and join the rest of us, Grandpa is worried, _I'm_ worried."

"If Grandpa really cared he wouldn't have sent Kevin away in the first place. He didn't even give Kevin a chance, and now he's gone." I whispered hugging my knees to my chest. Ben wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a gentle hug.

"We'll find him, Gwen. Kevin is fine. Don't let them win, if they see you like this they get the satisfaction of thinking they broke you. I know you are stronger than this, fight!" Ben exclaimed trying to make it funny. I shook my head and sighed.

"I can't." I whispered tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes you can, and if not for yourself, do it for Kevin." Ben said standing up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Come back when you're ready, I'll save you some food." Ben said standing up and walking away toward the RV.

I sat by myself for about another half an hour watching the sun set completely and let the sky grow dark. When the sun had finally said goodnight I gingerly got up and stretched, I was tense from sitting in the same position for over six hours. I sighed and rubbed my arm as I sluggishly made my way toward the RV where my certain doom awaited.

As I took a step toward the trailer I heard the distinct sound of a snapping twig come from the forest. I tensed and looked over my shoulder at the tree line, everything looked calm, nothing out of place. I took a deep breath and started for the trailer again before I heard the rustling of leaves. I turned fully around and let manna surround my hands.

"Who's there?" I called as my eyes searched the trees and brush. There was no response and I took a tentative step backwards. "Ben, this isn't funny! Come out." I said waiting for a reply.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not your dweeb of a cousin." A voice hissed from behind me before I felt a sharp stinging in the back of my head and my world went black.

* * *

"Gwen!" I yelled barreling out of the forest and looking around the RV clearing. I cursed under my breath when I didn't see her so I ran to the only other place she could be, the RV. I ran past RV after RV and turned a corner only to run smack into Ben. Ben who had fallen over looked up at me with a hand on his head and wide eyes.

"Kevin? What are you doing here? If my Grandpa sees you he'll boot your butt into the Null Void."

"No time and don't care. Where's Gwen?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know where she is, I left her about an hour ago. She's missing you and royally pissed at my Grandpa, I just thought she went for a walk."

"So she's not at the RV."

"No." Ben said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Shit, oh this is not good." I said pacing back and forth. "Damn it!" I yelled hitting my fist into a nearby RV. Ben jumped and looked around.

"Are you _trying_ to get thrown into the Null Void?" Ben asked. I shook my head and tried to bottle up my absolute furry and rage.

"He took her." I hissed. Ben looked at me like I was crazy or I had just turned purple.

"Who took who?" Ben asked slowly trying to understand our situation.

"Gwen!" I yelled.

"Gwen took who where now?" Ben asked rubbing his head in confusion.

"No-that's-she-I-UGH!" I yelled. "You don't get it,_ I_ took Gwen." Ben looked around my shoulder as if looking for his cousin.

"Then why are you asking me where she is?" Ben asked.

"No you idiot! My younger self took her!" At this Ben paled and took a step back.

"But…how?"

"He's been spying on us, he's seen _everything_. When I left this morning he followed me into the woods. He got information about the future from me; he came here to take Gwen. He knows she loves me so he wanted to take her for himself."

"But that doesn't make sense; he's taking something from_ himself_."

"I was a messed up kid, you know that!" I yelled. "We have to get her back!"

"Why didn't you try and stop him then?" Ben asked angrily.

"I tried to stop him but I couldn't. With the mutation still in effect he has speed, there was no way I could catch him." I said. Ben rubbed his forehead and let out a long breath.

"We can't let anyone know about this. If Grandpa finds out you're screwed." Ben said.

"I know."

"Then we can start looking tomorrow. She will be safe until then. Even if you are psychotic you won't hurt her. But right now you need to get out of here before someone-"

"What is _he_ doing here?" A low and angry voice interrupted.

"-sees you." Ben finished lamely as his shoulders slumped and he turned around to face a furious Grandpa Max.

* * *

I felt myself slowly waking up from what felt like a deep sleep, my head was foggy and I couldn't remember anything from before I fell asleep. I rolled to my side slightly and winced, my head hurt. I moaned and rubbed my eyes before I remembered what happened to me. My eyes snapped open I sat bolt upright and looked around but the sudden movements made my head spin. I hissed in pain and brought my hand up to the back of my head and lightly prodded the tender area. When I pulled my hand back it was covered in a sticky red liquid, blood.

I looked around and deduced I was somewhere underground, it was cement and the sound of dripping water was a constant rhythm, _drip, drip, drip_. My surroundings fit a sewer, tunnel or maybe even a subway.

I rolled to my side and sat up slowly as to keep myself from getting dizzy. I put my feet on the ground and my heels made a loud echo. I flinched and illuminated my hand and slowly stood up before almost falling back over. A sense of intense vertigo took over me and I had to lean against the wall to stay upright. My head was throbbing and I was extremely confused. The last thing I remembered was staring into the forest and a voice before everything went black and I woke up here.

"Where am I?" I whispered lifting the manna toward the ceiling so the pink light would show me how big the room was. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and I felt something hit my stomach. I let out a chocked breath and fell to my knees trying to regain my breathing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A distant and echoing voice chided.

"Who's there?" I asked confidently as I gazed around the dim room and stood up. When there was no reply so I put my hand on the wall and guided myself to where I had been 'sleeping' and sat down.

"Gwen, I'm hurt. Don't you recognize your future sweetie?" The echoing voice mocked. I narrowed my eyes in the dim light before a large mass lumbered forward. I suddenly recognized the voice and shape of my capture. I clenched my teeth and moved back as far as I could until my back hit the wall. "Afraid of me, huh, doesn't seem to be that way in the future." The voice hissed.

"What do you want, Kevin?" I hissed putting a ball of manna into the air.

"Only one thing." He answered stepping forward into the light and showing off his mutation. He leaned forward and roughly picked me up by the front of my shirt. I squirmed but he kept me locked in place with a deadly fireball looming over my head.

"And what would that one thing be?" I asked through clenched teeth. Kevin gave a lopsided and evil grin before pulling my face close enough to his that we were centimeters apart and I could smell his rancid breath.

"You."

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Gwen is in a bit of trouble. She's been kidnapped by the younger Kevin, not good! So, I hope the chapter was satisfactory and everyone enjoyed the intense drama that is unfolding. So please be super nice and leave me a review! Thanks! :)**** -Lioness002 **


	10. Preparing for War

**Soooo, hehe, hey there everyone. *Sweat Drop* If all of you can still remember this story after so long, I applaud you. I really feel guilty about not updating for so long, but my inspiration shriveled up and died. Positive side, I am too stubborn to leave a story I loved writing unfinished. So, I am determined to finish this even if it kills me. Remember last time Kevin got caught by Grandpa Max with Ben and Gwen got kidnapped by younger Kevin. So, after all this time I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! Enjoy! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought I gave you enough incentive to stay away!" Grandpa Max growled angrily as he narrowed his eyes me. I gulped and stared numbly at the man I respected almost as much as my father, he was a stranger to me now and it was unnerving. _No one in this time trusts me besides Ben and Gwen…and now Gwen is gone. Kidnapped by none other than myself. _I had to fight back the bile that rose in my throat at the thought of _me_ hurting Gwen. I promised I would never hurt her, and look where it got me. Ben stared between Max and me and fidgeted uncomfortably, waiting for someone to make the first move. "Did you not hear me? What are you doing here?" Max hissed taking threatening steps closer to me with each word.

"Grandpa, he hasn't done anything wrong, let him go!" Ben said trying to come to my defense.

"Stay out of this Ben!" Grandpa Max snapped stepping in front of Ben and putting a firm grip on his shoulder. He stared into his eyes with a determined expression and sighed. "You're young and you don't understand all of this. People don't change Ben, no matter how much you wish they did. This boy is a liar, a thief, a criminal, and god knows what else. You're lucky he hasn't left you to die somewhere." He said glaring at me venomously.

"You can't say that! You don't know him!" Ben said shrugging off Max's grip and fixing flaming orbs on him. "Kevin is my friend and you can't just tell me what to do or what to think! I am an adult Grandpa, and I don't need you telling me what to believe. I know you may think Kevin is a bad person, but he has saved my life more than once! He is part of the group, the family, and I trust him with my life." Ben shouted in a heated rage. I blank at Ben and sucked in a silent breath in shock, I never knew Tennyson cared so much.

Apparently I wasn't the only one stunned, because Max's mouth was hanging limp as he stared at Ben. Ben blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he stared at Max. "How - Do you - Why?" Max stuttered as he cleared his throat trying to cool down. "Why do you trust him? How can you think like this after everything he has done to you? I would think you would be thankful for me to throw him in the Null Void where he belongs." He finally managed to bark out.

"Because Gwen and I have been friends with him for years. No matter what you say, that won't change anything. Now please! We have other things to worry about!"

"Like what?" Max asked nostrils flaring. I opened my mouth to say something but he rounded on me and glared threateningly at me before looking back at Ben and sighing dramatically.

"Gwen." Ben said seriously as he gave me a sidelong glance. "Gwen is in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked suddenly paling.

"She's…" I finally managed to choke out as I gave Ben a sidelong glance and I stared at Max.

"Spit it out!" Grandpa Max roared leveling me with a bone-chilling glare. He took a threatening step closer to me and waited.

"She's been kidnapped." I finally snapped starting to lose my temper. Saying the words aloud just made the situation all the more real. It made me physically sick to think of her in danger, but Max was starting to piss me off. I had gotten too used to dealing with the older and more accepting Max, so every threat, every glare, every insult from him hurt more than I cared to admit. But now was not the time to lose it, now we have to go and get Gwen back.

"What? You're speaking nonsense boy! Stop spouting out your vile lies!" Grandpa Max yelled rushing forward and grabbing me by the front of my shirt.

"I'm not lying." I hissed through my teeth trying to keep my cool. _I will not hit him no matter how much I want to. We are wasting time, we need to get going. Every minute Gwen is gone is another minute something terrible could happen to her. _

"Yes you are! Gwen is fine, I just saw her a while ago down by the lake. She needed some time to think…or mope over you for some reason. She has not been _kidnapped_, you are lying." Max said rolling his eyes and dragging me towards to RV and his portable Null Void projector.

"No I'm not!" I yelled ripping away from Max's grip and standing my ground. "I wouldn't lie about something like this. Not when it's Gwen. I know you don't trust or like me, but believe me when I say this, Gwen is everything to me. I will do whatever it takes to get her back safely. It doesn't matter who or what I have to fight or go through, I will do _anything_ for her. I love her. And I know you don't get that, and you won't for years, but I do love her. So can we shut up, put aside our differences, stop fighting, and save her before something terrible happens? Is that too much ask?" I raised an eyebrow in Max's direction just begging for him to challenge me.

Max took in a deep breath acting like he was ready to scream in my face or beat the crap out of me, but Ben slowly walked over to him and shook his head.

"Don't Grandpa, he's telling the truth. Please, we need all the firepower we can get to save her, and we need to be a team if we are going to do it. Let go for now. You two can hash it out once Gwen is safe."

I nodded and clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides as I waited for Max's response. Max's gaze shifted between Ben and me before he let out a deep breath and unclenched his teeth. "I guess you are right. For now…a truce. But once Gwen is back what I said before still stands, I want you out of her life." I bit the inside of my cheek and said screw it. _No. I'm not going to let him push me around like this, I don't care about my manors, I care about Gwen. This Max needs to get that through his head or I am going to have to beat it into him…or save Gwen on my own which is quickly becoming more and more appealing. _

"I'll stay out of her life when that is what she wants. But until then, I'm not leaving her vulnerable like that again. She's not ten anymore Max, Gwen is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions. And whether it is right or wrong for her to love me, that is her decision and hers alone, you can't make it for her."

"Whatever, let's get the facts straight. Who took her?" Max asked looking between Ben and me. I felt like crawling into a hole. This is sure going to earn me some brownie points, I thought sarcastically.

"Me…the younger me." I sighed rubbing my forehead and waiting for Max to explode. Max ran a hand through his graying hair and nodded like it didn't surprise him.

"I should've known. Now why did you do that?"

"Because I want to toy with her. Make her mine and mine alone. I'm a possessive and messed up kid. I take what I want and apparently I wanted her."

"Why her? Why not the younger Gwen?"

I closed my eyes and blew out a breath. _This is all my fault. She is gone because of me and my big mouth. _"Because the younger Gwen doesn't love me. The younger me saw Gwen and me together. When you told me to leave, he followed me and stopped me in the woods. The younger me found out that Gwen and I were a happy couple, so he wanted her to accept/love him too…in a very twisted and dangerous way. He's going to make her suffer though, he thinks I am weak because of her. He will take out his rage and twisted fantasies on her, so we need to get to her as soon as possible."

"ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, my granddaughter has been kidnapped! How can you say you are good for her?"

I snorted and smirked cruelly at Max. "I never did."

"Kevin! Stop antagonizing him! You are good for Gwen, Grandpa you need to chill out and fight about this later. Now that that is settled, let's go!" Ben snapped already spinning through his aliens.

"Fine, just let me get some supplies." Max called as he ran for the RV. Ben stared at me, made a face and motioned at the RV. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Fine, I'll go help." I ran through the campsite and caught Max outside the RV with the younger Ben and Gwen. If Max was going to do any damage on me, he needed to know what weapons to use.

"It's you! Come back to get your butt handed to you I see." Ben chirped cockily as he sped toward me with Gwen in tow. Gwen's face was a combination of aggravation and plain dislike as she came to stand beside Grandpa Max.

"Pipe down pipsqueak, now is not the time." I snapped irritably as I ran into the RV, pulled out my Plumber's badge, unlocked the secret compartments, and started pulling out Plumber weapons.

"How did you-?" Ben started but I just flashed the badge before continuing my search. "Did you steal that from a Plumber? Grandpa!"

"You asked me during 20 questions if I was a Plumber, I said yes. I wasn't lying. This is my badge. Now shut up and help."

"Why should I?"

"Because your cousin is in danger."

"So, why should I care?" Ben asked callously.

"It is a wonder you survived this long. I would have thought someone would have killed by now considering how annoying and self absorbed you are."

"They try, I always win though. It's because I am a hero. But you wouldn't know much about that, would you?" I froze in place, turned over my shoulder and glared at the younger Ben. His face was full of contempt and I could see his eyes sparkling in delight as he goaded me. I wanted to punch his lights out, but it was pointless. Ben was a moron and always would be. At least later he was a hurtful moron in other people's presences and I didn't have to deal with it as much.

When Max walked into the RV after telling the younger Gwen what was going on, he surveyed all the weapons I had pulled out from around the RV. "What are all these for?"

"For the fight. These will help you exploit my weaknesses." I said shoving some of them all into a bag.

Grandpa Max pursed his lips and fingered one of the guns I had thrown onto the table. "You do realize that telling us this information will make it easier to stop you. To capture you. To send you to the Null Void. You can't seriously be that stupid." I paused in my sorting and turned over my shoulder to stare at Max.

"I'm not stupid, selfless is more of an accurate description. However, don't get the wrong idea, I'm still a terrible person in your eyes, I'm just selfless when it comes to Gwen. Her safety is more important to me than my own. I know you will hurt me, send me to the Null Void, but I don't care. I hope you do. It will save you and me the trouble and get me one-step closer to straightening out. The Null Void was hell, but if I was never sent there I never would have met up with Ben and Gwen years later."

"You want to be put through hell?" Max asked leaning against the doorway of the RV. I picked up the remaining weapons, shoved them into the bag, and threw the bag on the table.

"I want my younger self to pay for what he's done. I want justice for all of the terrible things I have ever done or ever will do. Now stop wasting time and let's go. I'll tell you how to get there."

I walked up to the front of the RV and plopped down in the passenger's seat as Max herded everyone inside. A few seconds later he got in the drivers seat, started the engine, and peeled out of the campground.

I'm coming for you Gwen, you don't need to worry. I will keep you safe at all costs. No one is safe when they mess with my girl. Even me.

* * *

**Wow, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter after so long. So, please let me know what you thought and drop me a review. Thanks for reading and I hope to finish this story soon. Haha, yay for me. Thanks again! :)  
**

**Love, Lioness002**


End file.
